


Where I Belong (Naruto) [Kiba Love story]

by HokageOrochimaru23



Series: June Yashagoro [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 9headedseprent, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Internal Conflict, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Nightmares, OC's - Freeform, Orochimaru has a heart, Orphanage, Parent Orochimaru (Naruto), Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Stuck in Naruto, Twins, ocstory - Freeform, orochimaru-daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokageOrochimaru23/pseuds/HokageOrochimaru23
Summary: June West is a 12 year old girl that lives in an Orphanage in Arizona. She been living in the orphanage since she was 2 years. she had no friends everyone thought she was weird because of her w golden eyes that made her look like an snake. Everyday she thinks about who her parents were. Then one day she wakes up in the Naruto World .
Relationships: inuzuka kiba/OC
Series: June Yashagoro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June West is a 12 year old girl that lives in an Orphanage in Arizona. She been living in the orphanage since she was 2 years. she had no friends everyone thought she was weird because of her golden eyes that made her look like an snake. Everyday she thinks about who her parents were. Then one day she wakes up in the Naruto World .

My name is June West I live in an orphanage in Arizona. I been living here in the orphanage since I was two years to three years old. I don't have any idea what happened to my parents. I sometimes think I don't have any parents because everyone always tells me a freak like me whould never be loved.

I don't have any friends so I spend everyday all alone in my room playing games. Also it very hard for me to make friends since I don't really talk that much. It really hard to talk to people who will only just make fun of me.Sometimes I wonder why I have these weird eyes that make me look like an snake. 

Am I even a human? Is a thought that crosses my mind a lot every single day. 

Hey snake freak it time for dinner!

I heard the caretaker at the orphanage yell. I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed me a bowl of ramen and took it to my room. So I didn't have to listen to the other's call me snake freak.

"I wonder who my parents are, and how did they die. Why do I have snake eyes and light blue hair."

"I wish I could find my real parents." I said quietly to myself.

I spent hours playing some pokemon games. After getting tired of playing pokemon. I decided I read a book before going to bed.

After hours of reading I decided to call it a night. I was dreaming about were I happily living with my mom and dad. That I had lots of friends and no one thought I was a freak.


	2. June Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some information about the June.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ment to add this before posting the first chapter.

**Name: June West aka(June**   
**Yashagoro)**

**Birthday: June** **8th**

 **Personality: she is a very shy person who doesn't really talk that much.** **She very serious when it comes to her training.**

 **Likes: sushi, playing games,** **reading, and training** **, and her dad**

**Dislikes: bullies, toads, perverts, her eyes, and fangirls**

**Hobbies: training, reading, and singing**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 4'11**

**Clan: Yashagoro**

**Powers: She can understand snakes and other animals. She can sense people and see them in the dark. Her tongue and arms can stretch out. Has a snake demon inside of her.**

**Background: She been living in an orphanage in Arizona ever since she was 2 years old. Everyone in the orphanage every day would call her a snake eye freak and saying she would never be adopted. She most of her time in the orphanage wondering who her parents were.**

**Looks:**

**June in part I**

**June in part II**

**Weapons: likes using swords**

**Dream: Find her dad and learn who her mother is** **. Later on, she wants to become a sannin like her dad**

**Family:**   
**Mom: Hoshi Ōtsutsuki (Dead)**

  
**Dad: Orochimaru Yashagoro**

**Brother: Drago Ōtsutsuki**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she has vampire fangs but that all i could find in RinmaruGames. Just imagine them as snake fangs also pretend she has the purple markings like her dad also the same earrings as him.


	3. Where am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June wakes up in a hospital with no idea how she got there.

**June's Pov**

  
'Where am I why it feel so windy.

_Wasn't I just laying in bed. Don't remember opening an window.' I thought._

"Hey what this girl doing here?" I heard someone asked.

"I don't know we should take her to the hospital to get look at then let the hokage know about her." I heard another voice say.

When I woke up I noticed that I was in a white room.

_I must be inside of an hospital room.'I thought._

I look over to see my jacket on a chair with am note sticking out the pocket.  
I went over to my jacket and pulled out the note and started reading it.  
Dear June,  
  


The hideout was attacked by some of of your dads dads enemies. They were trying to get t your father by trying to take you as a hostage. So to protect you I used the last of my charka to transport you to an different dimension.

If you reading this notes then it means that the justu was reversed and so now you are back home were you belong. You are the newest addition of the Yashagoro clan. So therefore your name is June Yashagoro. I hope you will find your father he probably miss you a lot.

Love,Mom

  
_So my mom is dead but my dad alive. Also I'm from an different dimension. I thought._

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Can I come in?" A old voice asked.

"Yes you can." I replied.

I looked up to see an old man that looked about in his 70's were some odd hat.

"Hello sir,why am I here?" I asked quietly

"Well the gurads at the gate found you passed out in front of the village. So they brought you here." He said.

"Also what is this place called." I asked.

"This place is Konoha." He said looking in thought before he asked.

  
"What is your name?"

"My is June West." I replied.

"What were doing outside of the village gate?" He asked.

"I don't really know. I remember eating dinner the going to bed and now I'm here. But I believe this note will help explain why I'm here." I said holding out the note in my hand.

  
The old man nodded holding out his hand for the note. After I headed it to him he read it. Why he was reading it I saw his eyes. I zoned waiting for him to finish reading it.

**Hokage pov**

I was quietly reading the note that June handed me. Mt eyes widened when I saw the name Yashagoro clan.

I looked up at the girl and noticed that she looked so much like him.

  
_She does look a lot like Orochimaru expected the light blue hair." I thought._

  
  
"I see are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded.

So I had her follow me outside of the hospital to Ichiraku. Once we arrived at Ichiraku ramen. I order her a bowl of ramen. Once the ramen came she started to eating really fast.

I laughed. "That quite the appetite you got there."

**June POV**

  
  


We were getting closer to an tall building. Then suddenly I felt someone bumped into me. I looked and saw a boy wearing Orange being chased by two adults. He turned around and said a faint sorry.

Once we arrived in the building we walked to the old man office. He then suddenly asked me a question.

"Do you want to become an ninja?"

"If being an ninja will help me find my dad then yes." I said.

He nodded the called in an shinobi with odd shaped sliver hair. He explained my situation to the guy.

"Kakashi I want you show her to the academy tomorrow and also I want you to show her to her appartment." He said.

Me and the sliver hair walked in complete to my appartment. After awhile of walking we arrived at a nice red apartment building. The guy was about to leave before he said.

"I will be here by 7am to pick you up to take you to the academy see you tomorrow kid." He said

I nodded.

I hope I will be able to make friends at the academy. But I doubt it I couldn't even make friends back home in my dimension." I said quietly to myself before closing my eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter June will join the Academy.


	4. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today June joins the Academy and makes an new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy June first day at the academy.

  
**June Pov**

Me and Kakashi were now walking to the academy after he came to my apartment to pick me up. I zoned out while walking and bumped into a boy with black hair.

"Watch were you're going." He said walking away.

That boy is kind of cute but he a big jerk. Too bad for him we could have possibly been friends. I thought.

"Ok were here would you like me to go in with you?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded because I would like someone to walk inside with me. Since I was feeling very nervous about my first day in the academy. When we went in a guy came over to me after Kakashi left and asked to me to introduce myself.

"Ok class we have a new student today. Can please tell the class your name?"

"My name is June Yashagoro." I said.

"Thank also my name is Iruka. Now does anyone have any questions for June?" Iruka asked.

A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail raised her hair. "Hey my name is Ino Yamanaka and I want to know if you like anyone?"

I looked at her confused on why she asked that. Then shook my head no. She just looked me not believing me when I said no., I just ignored her and looked around for a seat. She probably just trying to find some kind of weakness.

A boy with a dog on his head raised his hand. "Hey my name is Kiba Inuzuka and I want to know if have any pets?"

"No, I do not." I said.

"Ok I think that enough questions. Why don't you go sit down next to Sauske.”? Iruka said pointing at the boy with black hair that I bumped into earlier.

So, I walked over to sit down next to Sauske. After sitting down, I saw that a lot of the girls glaring at me. I only be here for a few minutes and I'm already an outcast. I guess I will never fit in no matter what. After hours of talking Iruka told us it was time to go and that the graduation exam will be coming up in a few days.

As I was walking back to my apartment. I noticed a boy it was the same boy that bumped into me the day I was with the hokage. He was sitting all alone, so I went up to him.

"Hello." I said as I extended my arm out.

He looked up at me and smiled. He looked surprised but he shook my hand anyway.

"Do you want to be my friend?" I asked quietly. I'm new here I might as well try to make some friends. Hopefully I can find someone who likes me here.

"Yeah! But how come you're not judging me, like other people?" He asked.

Judging him? Why would I judge him? Is that why he's alone? So, he an outcast like me?

"Because I'm not like other people plus I hardly talk and I'm new here so I don't know what they are judging you for."

He smiled and stood up. He hugged me, and I stood their shock for a while not used to being hugged. Before I decided to hug him back awkwardly. I start it thinking about what it would feel like to be hugged my father. I pushed him away not wanting to think about being able to hug my father.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm June Yashagoro." I smiled.

There were a lot of kids that were went their parents looking at us, probably judging. I quickly turned away not want to see their eyes anymore. As I was walking away to head home to my apartment. I couldn't help but think about where my father was.

I promise I'll get stronger, father, I'll find you and figure out who I'm.

I've trained and trained all day and night, helping Naruto along the way... sorta. So, we could both ready for the graduation exam.

**The Next Day**

I was walking down the street to the academy. I was running a little bit late to class. As I walked inside class. Naruto was tied up getting scolded by Iruka sensei. I sighed that so like Naruto always causing trouble. Iruka sensei was too busy scolding Naruto so I just slipped into my desk and closed my eyes.

As Iruka sensei was explaining what we were going to do. I felt someone staring at me. I looked around and noticed Sauske staring at me. I Just stared back for a couple minutes he then glared at me before I looked back away. I went back to looking at Iruka sensei while he was almost done explaining what we were doing.

We were having a test on transformation justu because of Naruto. So first went Sakura,

"Sakura Haruno. Here I go... transform!"

Wow... She looks exactly like Iruka Sensei! It's good I'll give her that.

"Ok." Iruka sensei said and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"I did it! Sauske, did you see that?"

I just ignored her behavior. Sauske couldn't care less. To him, she's just annoying fan girl and she doesn't even seem bothered by it.

"Next, Sauske Uchiha." It was Sauske’s turn next and he also transformed into Iruka sensei.

"Uh, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

As he took a step forward people started complaining.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru said with a frown on his face.

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Ino said.

"Like I care!!" Naruto yelled.

"Can you all please be quiet? Your giving me a huge headache and your all very annoying! I yelled. Iruka just looked at me surprise that I actually yelled.

As Naruto stood in the middle of class, I saw Hinata looking at him with a blush. Hmm she seems to always get red around him does she like him?

"Transform!"

I looked boredly at Naruto expecting another Iruka, when he turned into his sexy justu form. Iruka sensei flew back dumbfounded and my left eye started to twitch annoyed that my sensei is a pervert.

"Haha! How do you like it? I call it the sexy justu!" Naruto yelled

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!"

Naruto really done it this time.., Iruka sensei looks so mad. It was my turn now. As he called my name next, I transformed into the hokage.

" The hokage huh? Okay.... good." Iruka sensei said while writing down on his clipboard.


	5. Talk With A Snake , My Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June takes the gradation test an pass. She then meets a red snake that said he was her guardian and that her father will be coming soon.

**June's POV**

"Were now going to begin the graduation test. When you name is called, proceed to the next classroom. The test is on the clone justu." Iruka sensei explained.

I looked to my right and saw Naruto panicking this was his weakest justu so of course he was nervous about the test. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. But he was still very nervous about the test.

"You pass I believe in you." I said smiling.

Naruto got up smiling and then got up to got to the other classroom. I sat there quietly for him to come back. He never fid come back and it was almost my turned. When Iruka called my name, I was about to walk to the other classroom until I heard Sakura say.

"Iruka sensei June just joined the class only an few day ago do you really think she should be taking the test already." Sakura said sounding like a smart mouth

"Well Sakura June has been training every day with a jounin so her skills are very sharp plus the hokage recommend she take the test besides she has a really high IQ." Iruka explained.

As I walking to the other the room, I looked around the hall but didn't she Naruto anywhere. When I entered the classroom, I saw Iruka sensei and some other guy I never seen before sitting next to him. I made the hand sign and created four perfect clones. I got my headband in red, and put it around my waist. Then headed outside.

I looked around and saw Naruto sitting on the swing he looked kind of sad. I suddenly heard people talking. "There do you see him?" someone said. "It's that boy. I hear he's the only one that failed." A girl said. "Humph! Well it serves him right." I was starting to get kind of angry of what they were say. "Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-" "Hey we're supposed to talk about that."

"Hey it not nice to talk about people behind there back it very rude." I said angry. They directed their attention at me and glared. "Who do you think you are talking to us like that kid?!" I just looked away not wanting to be glared at anymore.   
I saw the hokage along with Iruka staring at me. I looked back Naruto to see that Mizuki guy talking to him.

**Sauske's POV**

After passing my test I walked outside and saw those who passed being congratulated by their parents. I spotted June she was staring at these two ladies with and annoy look then turn to look back at Naruto. Unlike the other girls who used their headband for their hair clips she had her around her waist. She noticed me looking so she look at me then she turned her head back to the swing were Naruto was before he vanished. I saw that not once then anyone approach her.

So, I frowned where were her parents? I knew Naruto had now. But where were hers? I guess she doesn't have parents. Is that why she always seems to have that lonely look on her face?

I brushed away those thoughts out of my head, turning away and heading home. Her family situation is none of my business anyway.

The next day, all the graduates met up at the academy so that would could have are final briefing. I had no idea why Naruto was here, nor why he suddenly had a headband on. But I didn't really care he probably stole it anyway knowing him.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" I overheard Shikamaru asked. "This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduate."

"Oh, yeah? Do you see this, do you see this?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to his headband. "Open your eyes, Shikamaru it a regulation headband. We're going to be training together! How do you like it? Let me put it this way: I look great in this headband! It was made for me, believe it! Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked away, but that didn't end the idiot yelling. "June! Hey, June, over here! I saved you a seat!"

June walked over to us, taking the seat between Naruto and I. "Thank you, Naruto." And congratulations on graduating. I knew you can do it. Naruto began chatting away with June while was sitting quietly and listening to everything Naruto was saying. I rolled my eyes at Naruto loudest. I definitely rather have June with her quiet self-sitting next to me than one of my fangirls.

Speaking of fangirls, Ino and Sakura barged into the classroom, arguing as usual. Sakura then proceeded to knock Naruto out of the way and glared when she reached June. However, instead of snapping, the pinkette in a sickeningly sweet tone, Good morning, June. I love your hair it looks very nice today.

"Uh...." June pat her blue hair that was up in an high ponytail, like they were every day since we'd meet her. "Thanks?"

Sakura smiled. "Don't mention it! Hey do you that maybe I could sit on your left? I know you usually have that seat all to yourself since it was assigned to you, but now we're genin, we technically don't attend the academy anymore, so what do we really need assigned seats for? Am I right?"

"Uh, no, not really.... But if you want to sear here so bad then be my guest," The bluekette replied quietly probably still stun by Sakura compliment, and slid right over to the right. Sakura grinned at her.

I groaned internally. Just great. Now, I'd have Sakura hounding me the whole time. Before Sakura could sit down, she was pulled back by Ino, and the two started to bicker, the other girls joining in. They all argued over who got here first and therefore deserved the seat next to me. I sighed at their cluelessness and shut my eyes, ignoring them.

However, someone jumped on the desk, disturbing me. I opened my eyes to see Naruto glaring at me. He looked like a absolute idiot. Sakura yelled at him to stop, but he paid no mind to her. June, who was closest to us. Just rolled her eyes at Naruto behavior.

I was fully prepared to beat the crap out of him, like the other students were urging me to do, but that'd be such a waste of time. I didn't get to consider the matter because suddenly, Naruto kissed me.

It lasted for hardly a second, because I ripped him off me the moment his lips touched mine. We both jolted away from each other, coughing and gagging. The girls looked murderous, with the expectation of June she looked plain shocked. In that moment I swore I would destroy Naruto for kissing me. What the hell was wrong with him!? I knew the girls liked me, but him too!? That was disgusting!

"Well that was awkward I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything." June said once she free from the shock.

She glanced at the group of fangirls that Had gathered by our desk. "Oh, gosh, boy, you better run before it too late." He didn't even get the chance to ask her what she meant because the group of fangirls grabbed him. Sakura was at its head, and she delivered most of the punches to his skull.

Good, I thought. He deserves it for kissing me in the first place. June was still staring at the fangirls. She finally stopped when Iruka-sensei entered the room. I'd never been so happy to see him before.

"As of today,you are all ninja. To get here, you have faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing.What comes next will be far more difficult," Iruka-sensei began. "Now, you are only genin,and you will all be grouped into teams of three. There will be one team of four, since we have an uneven amount of students this year. Each team will be led by a jonin. the teams will be balanced in terms of strengths and abilities."

I scowled to myself. Hn.. Groups of three with one group of four. That'll only slow me down.

I didn't pay attention to what he said about the other teams. When I zoned in again, I heard Iruka-sensei saying, "Alright. Squad 7... will be consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Sakura banged her head on the desk, obviously unhappy with that arrangement. However, naruto was jumping for joy." ....Sauske Uchiha,and June Yashagoro." I heard a groan escape Sakura's lips, and from June's expression, she wasn't too happy, either. However, she did high five Naruto, and I could tell she was happy to be with him. Sakura looked at me with hearts in her eyes, and June rolled her eyes.

Iruka-sensei finished the other groupings, but before he could dismiss us for lunch, Naruto Stood up and shouted, "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sauske!?" A slug? That's his insult? Wow, I'm wounded. Even June looked disappointed in her best friend's insult capabilities.

"Sauske had the best scores in class with June having the second best score. Naruto," Iruka-sensei answered. "You had the worst scores." Everyone started laughing. "To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

"Jus make sure you don't get in my way, loser" I warned the blonde.

"Hey, wanna say that again!? I didn't catch it!" Naruto barked

"Hard of hearing?" I challenged making the other students laugh.

"Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura commanded, "Sit down!"

June sighed deeply. "This team is so not going to turn out that well. With all of this arguing." She muttered quietly.

"After lunch, you'll meet your jonin senseis," Iruka-sensei said, Until then,class dismissed!" Everyone then began to leave for lunch. I walked out of the classroom, dodging fan girls and heading off to eat lunch.

**June's POV**

Once we were dismissed, Naruto went to ask Sakura to join him for lunch. She of course, rejected his offer to look for Sauske instead. Naruto looked pretty bummed out, so I came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, forget about her. You and I will have plenty of fun eating lunch without her. Come on."

Naruto and I went to eat our lunches in a clearing not too far off from the academy, and I was perched on theses silver banister bars that were placed in the corner. I didn't know why there were banister bars here, but it was a cool place to eat. It had a great view of konoha, and it was wew Naruto and I would hang out when we wanted to spend time together.

I still can't believe Iruka-sensei put me on the same team as that jerk Sauske!" Naruto complained.

"I know, Naruto. As you can see, I'm not happy about that either," I said taking a bite of my hard boiled egg.

"Well... Sauske was staring at you, so I doubt you have to worry!" Naruto said.

"Ugh.. Don't remind me. But he does glared at me sometimes, so I take as his way of saying i don't like you." I said.

"You don't know how odd that sounds hearing you say that," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every single girl I've ever met basically worships Sauske. You're awesome for not liking him, you know that, right?" He said.

I smiled. "Well, thank you. And I don't see why. He's such a jerk sometimes..." I said, my voice trailing off.

I stopped speaking as I focused on a window in one of the academy's empty rooms. Sauske was leaning against it, and... He was all alone. Now I was start to feel kind of bad.

"you can say that again. June...June. June! Earth to June! Hellllooooo!?" Naruto said he poked me on the shoulder, causing me to jumped a little.

"Ah! Naruto! Don't scare me like that! I said, putting a hand over my heart.

"You completely zoned out!" He complained. I sighed, then I turned back to where I was looking.

"Hey.... Naruto... Has he always been alone like that?" I asked. I'd only known Sauske for a little over almost month since I joined the academy after all.

"Who? Oh, Sauske ... well, I guess. It's not like he looks for friends to be with,though. Maybe he just likes being left alone," He answered. I didn't say anything else, instead I just looked at the raven-head boy, all alone.

"Hey.... June?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?" I replied

"you're... You're feeling bad, aren't you?" He said.

I blinked. In only a month of friendship, Naruto already knew better than anyone ever did at home. It probably had something to do with the fact that he and I had become inseparable ever since he bumped into me, that day.

"Well yeah I guess I always be alone and a outcast so it just feels kind of wrong for me not to like him."I replied.

"But he's a jerk,June!" He protested.

"Yeah.. But even the jerkiest of people don't deserve loneliness... It's one of the worst pains that can be endured..." I said, sighing as memories played in my head. "There's a story behind every twisted person out there, Naruto,and no matter how bad they seem it important to try and understand them. Now come on I don't want to be depressed, anymore." I said,ruffling his hair.

He smiled at that,and I jumped off the railing. We finished our lunch and head back to the academy. When Naruto spotted Sasuke, he got a devious look on his face. I sighed, knowing that there was no stopping him when he wanted to pull a prank, so I let him go and sped off to the academy. Thanks to my training with Kakashi I have gotten faster at my running. I stopped before I reached the doors,and it was then that I saw it.

Right in front of the academy was a white snake.It nodded it head toward me, beckoning me to come towards it.

Okay. A white snake in front of the Ninja Academy. I had to be hallucinating. When I blinked, though, it was still there.

"Lady June..." It called.

I almost fell back. Snakes can't talk! It's not possible! It was then that I realized that the snake hadn't spoken. It had, but not literally. It had spoken by hissing but in my mind I could understand what it was saying. That wasn't possible either! Oh fudge. So... I'm so screwed So not awesome!

"Lady June..." The snake called again.

"There must be some mistake I'm just June not Lady June." I said after a few minutes of mental freaking out.

"Yes, you are. you don't remember but your father is a famous Lord that I work for." It said.

"Huh?" I asked, confusion all over me.

"My name is Ryuu," The snake, Ryuu like it told me, said.

That name Ryuu for some reason rang a bell. But I couldn't understand why it seem familiar.

"Please, Lady June, be still... Relax.. now I understand Why you can't remember. For your protection, your memories were sealed away." Ryuu said,shifting himself.

"June, listen well, I am your guardian. I am here to keep you safe, and keep you safe involve you being kept in the dark of so much. I'm sorry for appearing out of the blue like this, but there's something you must know. Your father will be coming to the village sometime in the future and his enemies will most likely come for you they bound to recognize who child you all. whatever you do don't give up an keep growing stronger so you can stay safe. I will help you to train along with my youngest daughter." He explained.

"What do you me he will be here soon and why does he have enemies and who are they?" I asked frantically. Ryuu looked at me, sadness in his green eyes.

"Forgive me, my Lady.... I must go... It's time for you head inside the academy, but before I go take this sword we practice using it later on today." He said .

" No! Wait I don't understand-" I began, but he stopped me.

"Take care, dear one..." he said, and with that, he disappeared. I stared at the spot where Ryuu once was, my mouth open slightly in shock. It took me a few to finally snap out of my daze, but even then, I couldn't get Ryuu out of my head. I knew I couldn't stand there forever, though. I had a jounin sensei to meet, but first, I needed to find naruto.

I entered the Academy and began searching the hall. I spotted a confused Sauske, followed by five narutos, who were all fighting to go to the bathroom. My eye twitched at the sight.

"You're the same person!" I barked making them brake away from each other. He quickly released his jutsu and the clones disappeared.

"Wow, thanks June! You're the smartest girl I know, believe it!"N Naruto exclaimed, before rushing into the bathroom. It took forever, but he finally did.

We both walked into the Academy and to the room were we were to meet our new sensei. Sakura was already there, like the goody-two-shoes she is, and Sauske was just leaning on a desk, glaring silently at nothing. The pinkette glared at me as I entered the room, but I ignored her, walking over to a desk and sitting on it.

I became lost in my thoughts the moment I sat down,forgetting about the new argument brewing between Sakura and Naruto. I didn't think Ryuu was lying, because he wouldn't suddenly appeared out of nowhere without a purpose. but then... Wouldn't that make everything he said true?

_Going over thing in my mind, I came up with one final question: Why is my father coming her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter June will meet her team sensei.


	6. Interesting Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today June and her team introduce themselves to each other.

"Naruto, knock it off!" Sakura barked, glaring at my blonde best friend who was peeking out the door of the classroom for about the hundredth time.

"How come we're the only team who doesn't have their sensei yet?" Even Iruka-sensei left1" Naruto said glaring at the door.

"Ugh, would you two quit arguing? He's probably just running late and will be here soon..." I muttered sighing. Those two hadn't shut up once since we got here, which was hours ago.

"I got it!" Naruto's voice piped up, and he ran over to the doorway. He placed an eraser in the crack of it, creating a trap for whoever entered the room next.

"No way a skilled shinobi would fall for that..." Sauske said, and Sakura looked at him as if he had just said a prophecy.

He ignored her look and continued glaring at the floor.

I watched him intently until I couldn't take it anymore. "What did the floor ever do to you, huh? Are you trying to kill it with your stare? You step all over it... and yet you're glaring at it?" I said shaking my head at him and my arms cover my chest.

He raised a fine black eyebrow at me, and I nodded intently.

"You heard me. You're glaring at nothing, man, but do whatever you like." I said shaking my head.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, which cause me to glare at him then look away.

It was then that the door opened, and when I looked up, I saw that Kakashi had become the victim of Naruto's eraser trap. He looked at all of us, and Naruto burst into laughter.

"Heh... From my first impression, you could say... I hate all of you," He said bluntly, and the food sweatdropped.

"I'm hurt and here I thought you liked me," I said, hopping off the desk and following my team to the rooftop.

"Alright. Why don't we all start by introducing ourselves? Basic things... Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future... Stuff like that," Kakashi sensei said

"Why don't you start?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. You're a mystery to us, after all," Sakura said in her annoying voice.

"Well, okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of guy who doesn't like talking about his likes or dislikes, and my dreams are none of your concern. However, I do have many hobbies..." Kakashi-sensei answered.

We all sweatdropped at that. Our sensei was rather interesting. If you asked me.

"Alright, let's start with the blonde," He said looking at Naruto.

"Sure! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, especially when I'm treated to it by Iruka-sensei! I hate waiting for it, though... My hobbies are... pranks and jokes, I guess," Naruto said.

I smacked my forehead, and my sensei shared the same expression. Naruto really had a thing for ramen, which I knew, but...

"My dream... Is to become Hokage and finally earn respect! He continued with the energy that only he had.

I grinned at that, not doubting for one second that Naruto would achieve his goal.

"Okay... Next," He said, looking at Sakura.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. My likes, well, it's a certain person, a boy actually, uhh... Never mind. I hate Naruto," She said, blushing at the first sentence and scowling at the second.

I facepalmed. She couldn't have made it more obvious.

"My hobbies are... Heh... My dreams..." She continued on like that, making odd girly sounds every few moments, causing me to want to scream.

Kakashi-sensei had a look of horror on his face. I could tell that a female student wasn't his strong point. Then, the introductions continued on, which I listened intently for, although I wasn't particularly interested. 

Kakashi's POV

I couldn't bear any more of Sakura's introduction, yet the young pink-haired girl continued. All she cared about were boys, which was frustrating. How could I teach her ninjutsu if she was more interested in love? The blonde kid, Naruto actually surprised me, though. He not only has ramen on his mind, and I'm sure he'll prove to be interesting.

"I think that's enough, Sakura. Next," I said looking down at the last of the Uchiha clan.

"My name is Sauske Uchiha. I don't find a point in talking about my likes, because there is basically nothing that I actually do like. Hobbies... I don't care about it. Dreams... That's just a word. What I want to do is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone," He said in a monotone voice, glaring at nothing.

All was silent, and each of the team members had a different reaction, although I could tell June wasn't impressed, although Sakura was in total ecstasy.

"Really did you have to ruin a beautiful day by speaking so dark," June said leaning back against the wall with her legs bent.

I smirked at her comment, although Sauske scowled at her. But she seems to just ignore. Which impressed me seeing she not as shy anymore.

"Well, then... Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself," I said, meeting her snake-like gold eyes?

" My name is June Yashagoro, I like eating sushi, playing games, reading, and training. I dislike toads, bullies, perverts, my eyes, and fangirls. My hobbies... are training, reading, and singing. I don't really consider it a dream I consider more of a goal. I want to find my father and find out who my mother is, she said.

I looked at her, with a concerned look on my face. How would she react when she finds out her father is an S-rank criminal?

"Alright. I think that's enough with the introductions. Meet me here tomorrow, bright and early. We're going to have a survival exercise before we have any real mission," I said.

"As if you be here early your always late..." June muttered, rolling her golden eyes. "You were late every day we trained together."

I chuckled. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, unless you want to throw up," I said.

"Throw up...?" Sakura said, her eyes widening.

"You'll see later on. Here, this paper has all the details..." I said, handing out the four slips of paper to them. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" I said., and with that, I disappeared, leaving my four baffled students behind.

June's POV

I stared down at the paper in front of me, my eyes merely scanning it briefly. I wasn't cocky in the least, but I had a feeling that the paper really wouldn't help me. Kakashi-sensei probably had a whole different scenario planned for tomorrow. Oh, and no, I wasn't coming early. Knowing him he going to be most likely three hours late.

I folded the paper and placed it into my bag, I thought of what I could do since I had the whole day free now... I decided that I would head to the training ground and work on using my new sword and learning some more justu.

Once I got to the training field. I decided I would work some of the justu I read about from books I got from the library. 

"Wind style great breakthrough!" I then created a gust of wind that destroyed some of the trees on the training field. 

Next, I worked on two new techniques that I created on my own. The first one being a genjutsu that creates darkness the second one allowing me to see in the dark.

"Genjutsu infinite darkness!" The whole entire field became extremely dark. "Eyes of the serpent justu!" I couldn't completely see through the darkness.

I guess I need to work on my eyes of the serpent more so I can see better in the dark. When I felt like I did enough training with my justu. I started working on using my new sword. After hours of training decided to go get something to eat before heading home to my apartment. 

When I arrived at Ichiraku ramen I saw Naruto in there talking to Iruka-sensei. He stopped talking once he saw me.

  
"Hey, June!" He exclaimed. 

I ordered my ramen. While I was waiting for my order I began talking to Naruto. Once my bowl of ramen came. I began eating my delicious bowl of ramen. Then suddenly Iruka-sensei asked both me and Naruto a question.

"How was your first day with your sensei?" He asked. 

"It was cool! But he's so weird... And we have this exercise tomorrow! He's purposely trying to freak us out!" Naruto proclaimed.

I listened as he and Iruka-sensei engaged in a conversation about our new life as an official ninja, and I expressed my opinion briefly in it. A half-hour later, I decided that I would head home to go to bed. Are read one of my favorite books before going to bed.

"Well, guys, I'm going to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow." I called hoping off my seat. I took out my wallet to pay, but Iruka-sensei beat me to it.

"Don't worry. I've got it, June just do your best tomorrow," He said with a smile.

"I grinned back at him. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei! And trust me, I will! Bye Naruto!" I said waving at the two as I was about to exit Ichiraku Naruto called my name.

"Hey, June! Where did that sword come from? Being wanting to ask you that while we were waiting for our sensei." He said.

I was trying to think how to answer that. If I tell them that some snake gave it to me, they think I'm crazy so maybe I should just say that I thinking way to the academy with a note saying it was for me.

"Well, I found it on the ground heading back to the academy with a note saying my name on it. I have no idea who left it or why they left me a sword. "I explained. 

  
Naruto then nodded "Ok."

I then left Ichiraku and headed back home for the night. As soon as I got home I was out like a light. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the introductions?


	7. The Training Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today June takes the Kakashi bell test gives her team. She the only one who understands the meaning of the test.

"So all we need to do is get a bell?" Sakura's voice chimed.

"Mmhm. But there are only three bells, and four of you. Therefore, one of you will end up tied to the stump," Kakashi-sensei explained. 

"Well. That sucks," I muttered, sighing. Kakashi-sensei had been late... Just like I knew he would. But, I'd gotten there just one hour before him, Which meant that I had extra sleep, unlike the rest of my teammates. I also ate breakfast not believing that this exercise would cause me to throw up.

"Psh, this is gonna be easy!" Naruto said cockily and I sighed. Kakashi-sensei was a jounin. You don't have to be a brainiac to know that he's way out of our league.

"Loud-mouths are usually the first to go, you know," Kakashi-sensei said with a shrug.

Naruto growled, charging for our silver-haired sensei. Immediately, his back was facing Kakashi-sensei, and he had kunai positioned for his neck. We all gape at our sensei in shock. I knew he was really skilled... Oh, this is gonna be very difficult.

"I didn't say go yet, Baka," Kakashi-sensei said, and Naruto growled in protest. "However, it seems that you've finally begun to respect me since you struck as if you were ready to kill. I think that maybe... You guys aren't such idiots after all.

"Either way... Ready... Set...Go!" He said, and we all sprang into action. We all jumped away expect for Naruto who challenged him instead. I immediately knew I wouldn't be able to get the bell on my own.

So I went to look for Sakura and Sauske. I found Sauske first he up in a tree. I went up the tree and whispered to him. "I have a plan to beat him if we work together." I sated. He just growled at me and moved to another tree.

"Guess that a no," I whispered to myself.

Next, I went over to Sakura since Naruto was still fighting Kakashi.

"Hey I bet if we worked together we can beat Kakashi-sensei," I said.

She just glared at me thinking that this was an attempt to get close to Sauske even though I told her I didn't like him.

I sighed and looked to see if Naruto was done fighting Kakashi yet and Indeed he was. I walked over and cut Naruto down.

"I have an idea to beat him if we work together," I asked. Naruto said something about how he needed to do this on his own in order to be Hokage.

" Well I guess I just have to fight him by myself or just sit at the post an do nothing if they don't want to work together," I whispered to myself

I decided my best solution was to make it hard for him to see using my Infinite darkness genjutsu then use my eye of the serpent justu to see in the dark and attack him.

I quickly made hand signs for the genjutsu I was about to use. "Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness!" I said.

Instantly, the training ground was covered in complete darkness. Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book, confused as to what happened. I'll admit it, this jutsu was very complex for a genin, But I would train every day and night even when Kakashi-sensei wasn't around to help me.

I smirked, getting back down to business. I had to be quiet with what I was doing. I couldn't risk Kakashi-sensei finding me by even the slightest of movements.

Closing my eyes, I muttered, "Eye of the serpent jutsu!"

Opening my eyes I was able to see everything around me a whole lot better. Next, I used "Wind style great breakthrough!"

Instantly, a huge gust of wind was causing tree branches to fly towards Kakashi-sensei he was hopping around trying to avoid the branches and locate where it was coming from. However, thanks to my darkness genjutsu, he couldn't see me at all.

I stood up slowly, trying to shake the wobble out of my step. I had already performed three major jutsu; I needed to conserve my chakra. Leaving my only two options to fight using taijutsu or just give up. After thinking about it I decide to give taijutsu a try if it didn't work then I would just go sit down at the post. I slyly made my way over to Kakashi-sensei figure, pulling out the shiny snake sword that Ryuu gave me.

I swung my sword under Kakashi-sensei's feet, causing the jounin to fall back.

He stared at me, and I saw him smirk from underneath his mask. "So.. All those jutsus... They were your doing, Sure of know since I taught you the wind style jutsu," He said.

"Yeah they were my doing," I said, smirking back at him. "You see, I need those bells to pass, but probably won't get them since kind of low on chakra, which I wouldn't be if some people knew how to work as a team," I said lunging for him, and the clashing of metal rang through the air.

**Kakashi's POV**

I have to admit it... She got really good, June shows more skill than any other rookie that I'd seen. Even though I trained her I didn't show her how to perfect that justu. She is definitely as sharp as Orochimaru. She even understands that the point of this test is teamwork.

And she knows how to work a sword. Because, currently, I had to fend off her deadly strikes with my own kunai. I couldn't even make out paradise while we were fighting! Just like with Sauske. Although Sauske was now buried in the ground, with only his head sticking out.

Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree. Sakura was probably still passed out from that genjutsu I had cast. June was the only one left, and she was definitely the most troublesome.

She put her katana away when she realized she getting nowhere. and closed her eyes. "Well looks like I will have to try something else." She said.

Then, a full-out taijutsu battle began. Punches and kicks were sent my way in a barrage that seemed endless, and my book was long forgotten. I needed to be serious with this fight because June was no joke.

I grabbed hold of her ankles, flipping her upside down, similar to how I had done with Sauske. She then did something unexpected. she grabbed the bell string from off my side with her tongue. I stared at her, wide-eyed, and flung her across the clearing.

She then did a flip in the air and landed safely on her feet, and I actually gaped at that. The way I had thrown her was supposed to make her slide on the floor. But thanks to her flip she landed perfectly. She then passed you on the floor from exhaustion.

**June's POV**

I was close to getting the bells but then I had to go and pass out from exhaustion. I just laid then for a while by the time I decide to get up it was now noon so the test was now over. Now we were all sitting over by the post with Naruto tied up from trying to sneak one of the lunches.

"June was the only one here that understood the point of this exercise." He said.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The whole point of this test was to see how well you four work as a team but only June here was willing to work together. Now I'm gonna give you one last chance to pass. Naruto doesn't get any lunch for trying to steal them and none of you are to feed him. Also June you are going to come with me." He said.

We watched from a tree concealing our chakra and waited to see if they would share their food with him, and watched as Kakashi passed. Then left along with the other leaving Naruto tied to the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ou can read the completed version of this story on Wattpad. If you don't feel like waiting for me to publish a new chapter.


	8. The Mist Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and her team get their first C-rank mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the start of the land of waves arc?

**Kakashi's POV**

"Are you in position?" I asked into the communicator that I had attached to my ear.

"Yes."

Mmhm."

"I'm ready."

"So am I."

"Alright, then...Go!" I commanded, and my team sprang into action. I heard a lot of ruffling some protests coming from Naruto, but I shrugged once Sauske said, "Target confirmed.

"Alright, then.Looks like Mission: Find the lost cat is completed," I said, walking over to my team.

The cat, the tiger, began attacking Naruto violently, and Sakura giggled at the sight. Sauske looked bored, and June... Wait, what was she doing? She looked like she was in some sort of trance.

She bent down to cat put her hand out and waved for it to come over. The cat immediately stopped attacking Naruto a jumped into her arms. She stroked it lovingly behind its ear, and it purred contently.

"June... June," I said, calling her back to reality.

She blinked, looking up at me. She then looked at the cat in her arms, blinking again. "How did you... Nevermind is the mission complete?" She asked.

"Yeah... Mission complete," I said, raising an eyebrow at her. She'd been acting strange all week, and it was starting to worry me. I knew there was something bothering her, and I'd would be sure to ask her about it later.

**June's POV**

"Nuh-uh! No way! I want a different mission!" Naruto protested in his loud voice.

I sighed, letting my mind drift elsewhere. Sure, we'd been on useless missions all week, but what could we do? We were the only genin. The Hokage wouldn't give us a higher mission like that at our current skill level. Besides Missions were the last thing on my mind.

I couldn't get that snake, Ryuu, out of my head. Ever since that day, I start it acting differently. I could stop thinking is my dad really coming to the village? Why is he coming here? Why did his enemies attack me causing my mom to send me her? All of those questions were running in my head like crazy.

My ears perked up once I heard the Hokage actually agree to Naruto's request, dragging me out of my thoughts. We'd be escorting someone, a bridge-builder, back home. A basic C-rank mission... So why'd I had a bad feeling about this mission?

Then, when our client entered, I couldn't help but not like the guy he is a complete alcoholic and rude.

"I'm supposed to entrust my life to kids like you? How are you even ninja?" He said taking a sip of his drink.

I just ignored him, and Kakashi-sensei had to hold Naruto back. "Especially the midget. He looks like a complete imbecile," Our client continued.

Naruto smirked a bit, and Sakura, Sauske, and I stared down at him. Sure I'm not that tall but I'm taller than Naruto at least. That made him flip out, charging again.

"No. You don't kill the man you've been assigned to protect, "Kakashi-sensei sated, holding him back by his collar.

"My name is Tazuna, the bridge builder, And you will all protect me with your lives."

I sighed as Naruto got into another argument with Tauna. Deciding to ignore them I took out my favorite book Dragon Rider a book from my dimension. when I start reading it like I can't head anything around me.

It about a young dragon named Firedrake. That is trying to find a way to save his home. That was going to be flooded by humans. Firedrake saves an orphan human Ben from dockworkers. Ben, in repayment for this, then provides Sorrel with human clothes so she may go in disguise to find Gilbert while Firedrake stays hidden. After finding Gilbert and providing payment, Gilbert hands over a map leading to the Himalayas, marking dangerous areas along the way. Only able to fly at night, Firedrake wastes no time wanting to leave. I noticed Sauske looking at me, so I stop reading.

"I'm trying to just ignore Naruto and Tazuna," I explained.

"Makes sense.THey're annoying." He said glaring at the two.

I smirked and went back to my reading. Everything was going smoothly Until I suddenly felt an unknown presence. I began looking around to see where the presence was coming from. I didn't see any but I did see a puddle and felt chakra coming from it. I continued walking, then, it hit me. The sun's out... So why is there a puddle randomly I the pathway?

I looked at Kakashi-sensei, and he seemed to notice that too, but he didn't show it. I decided to do the same. I went back to walking next to Sauske after putting my book away. Sakura was glaring at me being able to stand near him, but I didn't care. she wasn't nice to me anyway. But, hey, you can't force someone to be your friend.

Then, things got interesting. Ninja or ninjas,( since either one is the correct plural form.) appeared out of nowhere, wrapping Kakashi-sensei in their poison-soaked chains. They sliced him to bits, and I quickly pulled out a weapon, getting ready for a fight. Seeing as they were heading for Tazuna and Sakura, I ran towards them.

However, a certain raven-haired ninja beat me to it. I couldn't help but stare as I watched Sauske move. Sure he was a jerk, but he was a really good ninja. He moved so effortlessly that I almost felt a little jealous.

I blinked a few times once I realized that I was still staring, deciding to forget him and putting my focus back on the enemy. I sent kunai flying with wind chakra pour in them attacking the ninja, and they fell back. However, they already cut Naruto by that point. I aimed a shuriken at the two of them hitting them both in the leg as Sauske disposed of their weapons.

Then, they were suddenly lifted off the ground, and I stared at the familiar silver-haired man. I slowly stood up after catching my breath.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sakura marveled. I rolled my eyes. Does she always have to point out the most obvious things?

"Mmhmm. Good job, June, Sauske. You too, Sakura. And I'm sorry about your hand, Naruto. I didn't think you'd freeze up like that," Kakashi-sensei said.

After much discussion, we decided to continue on in our mission. However, there was the matter of Naruto's hand. Of course... The idiot stabbed himself in an attempt to let the poison flow free from his hand, making a vow to protect Tazuna with all his might.

"Um, Naruto... Nice words and everything... But you don't just stab yourself with a kunai." I said in a serious tone placing my hands on my hips.

" Although she was talking in a creepy serious tone... June is right. You could bleed to death, I'm serious," Kakashi- Sensei agreed.

Naruto then began to have a panic attack, running all over the place. "Naruto standstill before you lose to much blood," I commanded, and instantly, he stopped moving. "Good now give me your hand," I said hold out my hand to him so I can grab his hand and look at it.

I inspected his hand carefully, expecting to see some signs of poison, but there weren't any. He was already healed.

_How's that even possible? Isn't he supposed to have his skin all icky and stuff? Why is his hand perfectly fine?_

My eyebrows were most likely in my hair when Kakashi-sensei came over to us. 'I think he's okay.." I muttered, letting Naruto's hand fall before my sensei.

"it seems so.. I'll do it," He said, beginning to bandage Naruto's wound. Moments later, once everything was fixed, Tazuna told us the truth.

"So, basically, Gato hired ninja to kill you," I said after he told us everything.

"Yes... As the builder of this bridge, I stand in his way. He'll stop at nothing to see me dead... Which is why I needed protection in the first place," Tazuna said.

"You shouldn't have kept this from us. Now, we need to be sure to be extra careful," Kakashi-sensei said.

"I know... And I'm sorry. But if you guys leave me now, I'm as good as dead," Tazuna said.

"Well... Looks like we're going to help, then," I said, giving him a soft smile.

And so, our journey continued.

I went back to reading my book during the whole boat. Everyone was looking at me like why are you reading during a mission. I try to them it was very relaxing but they still think I'm crazy about reading when an enemy could come and kill me anytime. So I just gave up on trying to explain my point and went back to reading.

However, now, we were walking towards Tazuna's home. Naruto kept peering around for any activity, making me bump into him a few times. I suppressed a growl, moving far away from his moving figure.

"You look like you're about to rip off someone's head," Kakashi-sensei said from out of nowhere. I looked at him annoyed.

"Don't sneak up me like that. I thought you were an enemy at first. He chuckled, apologizing. "Anyway just feeling a little claustrophobic thanks to Naruto," I said, my eyes darting to my orange blob of a friend.

"I can tell. June... Is there something bothering you? you've seemed out of it this entire week," He said

I tried to stop my face from giving anything away. I didn't want Kakashi-sensei to know about the whole snake thing. He'd probably just think that I'm insane. "Um... Nothing, I lied. I failed. Terribly.

"Look, June, I may not know you that well... But if you want to talk about anything, I'm here. And by the way... You're a terrible liar," He said, smiling down at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. This aura he sent off... I felt like he is a big brother to me. "Thanks... Kakashi-sensei. I'll keep that in mind," I said. He nodded, and he moved away from me.

Then, Naruto threw a kunai that hit random spots, and I covered my head just in case. I mean, Naruto isn't the brightest of ninja... Again, why did we let him have sharp objects?

He threw another kunai, and this time, it hit a bunny. He ran over to it apologizing to the poor creature that was now knocked out.

"Naruto, you idiot! You don't throw kunai around like that!" Sakura barked as he tried desperately to awaken the poor bunny.

"Aw... poor little fluff ball... Did the orange blob scary you.." I muttered, shaking my head.

"You always amaze me with your comments," Kakashi-sensei said.

"That must make me-," I was saying before I sense a powerful chakra and blood lust in the air.

"Woah, what with still the sudden feeling of blood lust and were this chakra coming from?" I said, looking around me as the feeling was getting stronger. Kakashi-sensei noticed it too, and Sauske even looked up. I mean it to tense up like that means something must be seriously wrong.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You just feel things there no one here, video-"

"Duck!" Kakashi-sensei shouted, and we all hit the floor. It was just in time, too, because not a second later did a sword fly over our heads.

The sword was now stuck in a tree, and on it was a man facing backward with cow-patterned arm and leg warmers. He was sort of buff, but it wasn't pretty. I felt like I was watching a stupid commercial with guys trying to get muscles.

"And you were saying Sakura I was just feeling things, am I still an idiot?" I asked, glaring at the pinkette.

"June, now lose the temper," Kakashi commanded. I took a deep breath and relaxed, then looked up at the guy in front of us.

"Um. Is it just me does he have no eyebrows...?" I inquired to Naruto, who was closet to me, quietly. He nodded which mead I feel good I wasn't the only one who saw it.

Apparently, whoever the guys have haverd me, because his sword flew over us once again, aimed directly at me. If it wasn't for my fast reflexes, I would of be sliced in half... " Wow, big sword... But calm down I was just asking a question. I didn't mean it as an insult." I muttered.

"Heh... Those eyes... sure golden snake eye... Are by any chance his daughter?" The man inquired. It took me a few minutes to realize that was talking to me.

"Um... I don't know who this he your talking about is... Why? Do you know something that I should know? I guess a guy that in love with power probably doesn't even care about his own daughter I said raising an eyebrow.

"How do you not know? You look just like him expect you have blue hair. But I guess it not my business that you don't know your father." He said with a shrug.

"I have no idea who you're talking about... Just who the heck are you anyway?" I said, growing impatient. What does he mean by a guy in love with power? Who is this guy his talking about? I thought my dad is a loving person is he really power-hungry?

"I am Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden Mist Village... And I'd highly appreciate it if you handed over the old man," He said, looking at Tazuna.

"All four of you, form the Maji battle formation. Protect Tazuna, and stay out of this fight at all cost," Kakashi-sensei ordered, and reluctantly, we followed orders. He lifted up his tilted headband to reveal red-eye with tree comma-like symbols in the middle.

"Ah... So it's the Sharingan eye... So soon?" Zabuza said. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Sharingan..?" I inquired. Sauske began explaining it, but I turned him out after he stated its basic functions. Really, there were many stories to listen to today... I'd been doing more listening today then I had in my entire life.

Suddenly a fog surrounds us, and Zabuza disappeared. He then started naming all the possible parts he could aim to kill us. Then I saw Sauske lift up a kunai and saw him trembling. I was going to the same something but Kakashi beat me to it. "Calm down Sauske I will not let my comrades die!"

It was a nice scene, but Zabuza was quick to ruin it by saying, "I wouldn't bet on that..." And he appeared behind us

Oh, boy this isn't going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter June going to see Ryuu her snake guardian again.


	9. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June has a dream while she is unconscious.

I spun around and ended up face to face with Zabuza. Just before he was about to strike, Kakashi-sensei appeared and protected us all, just like he said he would. Then, they started doing some freaky water clone thing, which caused me to roll my eyes. Kakashi stabbed Zabuza, but water took the sword wielder's place. Then, Kakashi did the same, and so did Zabuza, and so did Kakashi.

It was confusing, but even when we thought Kakashi-sensei had it...Zabuza appeared behind him, in solid form this time. "Heh... I'll never be defeated by you, a mere copy ninja," Zabuza said.

Zabuza swung his sword, but Kakashi easily dodged it. However, with a second sword hit, Kakashi was thrown into the water. Zabuza appeared behind him, making a hand sign. So much for that...

"Water prison justu!" Zabuza said, trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water. None of us had a clue on how to get him out, So it really sucked. Besides,... It's not like we could really do much with our sensei trapped in a water ball. Especially if there was a guy stronger than us next to him, keeping him from escaping.

Then, Zabuza made a water clone, and it pretty much crushed whatever little hope I had.

"Heh... Little ninja... You wear headbands as if that makes you a ninja... But only those who have faced death so many times that it doesn't face them... those who have skills worthy of being in my bingo book... Those people may be called ninja. Your kind..." Zabuza said, his eyes scanning all of us.

Out of nowhere, he kicked Naruto, sending the poor blonde flying back a great distance. Zabuza had kicked him so hard that now, Naruto's leaf headband was knocked off of his forehead.

".... Are just brats," Zabuza finished?

"All of you, listen to me! Take Tazuna and get as far away from here as possible! He can't move too far if he wants to keep me here... It gives you a good advantage! It's a battle you can't win!" Kakashi-sensei ordered from his water prison.

I bit my lip, looking back at my teammates. I looked at Naruto who was still on the floor and at Naruto who was stepping on Naruto's leaf headband. "It'd be pointless. We'd never get far enough," I muttered, shaking my head. and it was true. Zabuza had the habit of just appearing and disappearing out of nowhere, so there's no way we'd get far enough away in time.

Naruto charged forward, and although he got knocked back once again, he did retrieve his headband. He then made another one of his speeches... And announced that he had a plan. But he didn't see what Zabuza was going to do... No one did. But somehow I did I felt something bad was about to happen.

And I saw how as soon as Naruto finished talking, Zabuza was about to appear behind Sauske, to foil whatever little plan they had. I felt like I need to do something to protect Sauske. I didn't realize that I had moved until I felt something very sharp pierce my stomach.

I coughed up blood, my eyes traveling downward. Then I saw the sword. Zabuza's sword was now pierced in my stomach. Why did I protect Sauske? I don't know. But I do know one thing that I can't breathe, and that I'm not only coughing up blood, but I'm losing blood from my stomach.

I heard people scream my name, all of them sounding frantic. AS much as I wanted to respond, I couldn't. there wasn't enough oxygen in my lungs for me to do so. If merely breathing hurt, I couldn't imagine trying to talk.

"Heh... You are pretty weak for being his kid... Your personality nothing like his... You rather protect your friends then search for power... I don't see how you even his kid you must take more after your mom. Well, this looks like it the end of you. Sweet dreams, Lady June," Zabuza said pulling his sword out of me.

I was so confused. What is he even talking about? Honestly, it didn't really matter, though. Not as my body hit the wet ground, the hole in my stomach bleeding even more.

Was this really the end? All of this training... And this is all I'd do? I'd die protecting a comrade? Hm... Maybe I wasn't meant to meet my father.

And on that note, I blacked out.

**~In Dream~**

"June... June... wake up, sweetheart," A gentle voice whispered. I didn't really want to listen to it. I was just too tired to get up.

"June, dear, you must wake up..." The voice urged. I groaned, but eventually, I open my eyes groggily.

I blinked when I saw the figure in front of me was none other than Ryuu, the snake that kept on appearing out of nowhere to me.

"You finally awake. You scared me. For a second there, I thought I had lost you," He said, blinking his dark green eyes.

"Ryuu...? Where am I? What am I doing here?" I asked, taking in my surroundings. I was in some kind of cave with snake statues everyone.

"Where in your mind are you can call it a dream. You blackout from losing a lot of blood. But what you did was very brave," He said.

"I don't know why I did it... My body just moved on its own." I said shrugging.

He smiles I guess was a smile in a snake way, baring his teeth. I blinked and he did what I assume was a laugh. "Sorry, dear. I forget that you still don't know me that well...." He said.

"Yeah, I know you, my guardian... But what exactly do I need to be guarded against?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly, dear, there are many reasons..... You're a very special child," He said. I nodded, signaling for her to continue. "You already know you're not from the normal world... You're from here, the ninja world. You also have unique powers that were given to you from your mom but I doubt you awaken them yet."

"What was I doing in the other world instead of being here with my parents?" I asked.

He sighed. "You saw the note that the hideout was attacked so your mom sent you away. Wait I can sense one of your memory coming through the seal."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh"

"Your question will be answered, but shh, just watch... He muttered. And so I did. I watched. And the entire scene morphed.

I was suddenly in a room that was dim and barley lit up with candles. There two people screaming to give us back our child. The child was crying being held by someone that had some kind of mask on. That was saying something to the two screaming for the baby. Then there was a portal and the child was sent through it. The masked guy then left and suddenly the alien-looking lady with strange eyes that I could barely was on the ground now moving. I was confused about what I was going on.

Then, suddenly, I was back in the cave, for which I was thankful. That scene was making sad.

"Your parents were attacked and try taking you because of your powerful chakra the and possibility of having eye power stronger than you mom. But they were told you also had another great power based on a legend from your father clan. So many bad people want it you for your power but your parents wouldn't allow it so they sent you away." He said.

"Who are my parents? What was the legend? What is this-" But I never got to finish? I started to see myself fading away. "Ryuu what happening to me?" I asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, June... We'll have to talk at a later time! Your body is starting to wake up. You will be final." He assured.

But I didn't want to wake up yet. I wanted answers, I needed answers. It was like every time I got close to learning more about myself, something got in the way. Almost like the world didn't want me to know. The snake statues were dissolving along with the cave floor, and then it all disappeared.

And the world was dark once again.

**~End Of Dream~**

"June! June! JUNE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I heard a loud voice beg.

"Naruto, shut up! You're gonna wake her up!" Someone that sounded like Sakura hissed.

"That's the whole point! She's been sleeping for days!"

"Kakashi-sensei said she'd be okay Now shut it!"

"Oh man, you're both so loud... I muttered, opening my eyes with a groan. I meet the worried faces of my team which surprised me. Naruto would be worried, sure, he's my best friend. Sakura hates me, so shouldn't she be jumping for joy? And Sauske should be chilling, with I don't care face... But that's not what's happening.

"JUNE!" Naruto exclaimed, tackling me into a hug.

"ow.," I muttered, realizing that my stomach hurt like heck.

"OH, NO!I' mm SO SORRY, JUNE HOW CAN I-"

"By shutting up," I said quickly, and he got off me and nodded, staying quiet. I sat up carefully, looking down at my stomach that was now wrapped in bandages.

"Thank god you're okay..." Sakura muttered, and my eyes bugged out.

"Get out here! You not the really Sakura! She would never be nice to me. And your forehead too small to be her. She has a huge forehead. so your not her." I cried trying to find a weapon.

She growled, glaring at me. "I don't have a big forehead!"

I covered my ear, preventing them from bleeding. "Okay, you're Sakura I believe you..." I surrendered, putting my hands in front of me.

"Glad to see you're awake, June," Kakashi-sensei said. I looked up and saw my sensei now on crutches. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel fine... What happened to you?" I asked, gesturing to his crutches.

"Fighting Zabuza," He explained, and I nodded, making an 'oh' gesture with my mouth.

"Hey... Why do I have bandages on my stomach?" I asked pointing to my now covered stomach.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "I remember feeling some kind of a pain but that all," I replied

"Zabuza was going to strike Sauske with his sword. You got in the way. He would've been sliced in two if you hadn't interfered."

"Oh, I see I must have been so out of it. What else did I miss?" I asked Naruto immediately told me about the battle, and I facepalmed." So Zabuza still alive.

Kakashi-sensei nodded, "yes, that's a high possibility. So that's why, If you're up for I, I'm going to train you all."

Training? Awesome, I'll be ready in- I stood up apparently too quickly and almost fell over Luckily Sauske caught me by the waist and helped me steady myself. "Um... 10 minutes?" I suggested, shrugging.

"How about never? You can't train like that!" Sakura said.

"Yes, I can just get up to fast. I said shrugging again. I then told Sauske to let me go and he did. But noticed Naruto was near me in case I fell again.

"See I'm fine? Now go so I can change," I said, and they nodded reluctantly leaving the room.

Sauske didn't.

"Uh... Sasuke? You know what changing is, right? It's a personal were people take of their-"

"Why?" He asked, interrupting me.

I Stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "Why what?"

"You know what I mean," He growled.

"If your talking about saving you I don't know. My body moved on its own. Now, I need to change," I said hands on my hips.

"I don't want you to do that ever again.I'm not going to let you do anything like that ever again," He said, his face in a glare.

"Fine next time I won't save you!"

"Good." With another glare at me not completely believing me, he left the room and slammed the door behind him. I continued looking at the door.

Idiot Uchiha... I thought, angrily stomping my foot and searching for my bag so I could get ready to train.

And I was starting to think that maybe he would be that bad of a guy to date. Well, guess I thought wrong.


	10. The New Way Of Climbing Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Team seven learns to climb trees.

After I finished getting dressed, I went ahead and headed to the kitchen to go eat breakfast with the others. I will still a little annoyed that Sauske was mad at me for saving his life. I also couldn't stop thinking about that image I saw of my parents out of my head.

"Glad to see your finally awake. How are you feeling?" A woman asked me  
"Yes um..."

"June this Tsunami, Tazuna daughter she helped us patch you up," Kakashi stated.

"Oh, well thank you for helping me Tsunami. I'm feeling a lot better now," I said with a smile on my face.

"Glad to hear that," Tsunami said with a smile.

Then I sat down and started eating my breakfast which was pancakes.

"As soon were finish eating where are going to train," Kakashi said.   
"What kind of training we're gonna do Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.   
"Well, you guys will be learning new techniques. Actually, this will have learning techniques a lot faster." Kakashi-sensei said.   
"Haha! Sounds great!" Naruto said and sprang up.

"It won't be great," A voice said.

We all looked up to see a boy walking over to Tazuna. He had dark colored hair, and look like he was about Konohamaru age.

"Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed welcoming the boy.  
"Inari! don't say things like that. They helped bring your grandfather home safely," Tsunami said.  
"But mommy... They're gonna.... die," Inari said.

I look at the boy blankly. Part of me wanted to ask why he would say that. But looks like my question will have to wait. Since Naruto had his own questions.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Naruto shouted.   
"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi sensei said.

"No one can beat Gato or his men. It's pointless, you'll just die," Inari said.   
"WHAT! Listen here ya twerp! I'm a hero who's going to be Hokage someday! There no way Gato and his friends we beat me!" Naruto announced confidently.

"Hero? There's no such thing as a hero," Inari said.

"Say that again!" Naruto shouted and began charging at Inari. Sakura then held him back.

Idiot! He's just a boy, leave him alone!" sakura hissed.

"Just go home... You won't die that way." Inari said and began to walk away." "Where are you going?" Tazuna asked? "To watch the ocean from my room....." Inari replied then exited the room

We all stayed in silence.

"My apologies about him, you see. His father died while trying to protect the village," Tsunami stated.

"No no... We understand... Everyone has their own views on heroes and if one really exists," I said

We then finished eating, and we arrived at a forest was Kakashi sensei would train us this "simple technique."

Kakashi- sensei began to speak about the wonder of chakra, Which I didn't pay much attention to since I did a lot of reading back at Konoha on chakra.

"So what are doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto was going to climb trees," Kakashi-sensei said.

"How will this benefit us?" Sakura asked.

"This exercise will help you control your chakra better," Kakashi sensei said.

"So we're going to use chakra to help us climb up the tree. So we control our chakra better." I said.

"Exactly," Kakashi said. "However, this is no ordinary tree climbing... You're not allowed to use your hand. You must focus your chakra towards your feet and use it to walk upward on the tree," Kakashi sensei sated.

We all put on a "what" face. He then demonstrated the exercise. His feet began to glow signaling the flow of chakra focusing on his feet. He then walked up the tree parallel to the ground.

"And that's it... It's really simple if you just focus enough," Kakashi sensei said.

"Here."

Kakashi threw down kunai at us.

"Use these to mark how high you get up each time," Kakashi sensei said.

"Hmph, piece of cake," Naruto said.

I shook my head at Naruto's overconfidence ego.

"June, if this gets too much for you... Please don't push yourself too hard," Kakashi sensei said.

"I'll be okay. I have been working on chakra while training on my own." I said.

I facepalmed at that those two were more concerned to get higher up on the tree rather than learning how to improve their chakra control.

"Wow, that was easy," I heard Sakura say.

I smirked to see that the boys were frustrated.

"June why don't you give it a try," Sakura said.

I nodded.

I closed my eyes and focused my chakra down to my feel.. I imagined my feet moving smoothly on the tree. I then opened my eyes and began to walk up the tree.

Woah... Cool' this wasn't actually difficult after all. I stood upside down on a branch. I guess if those two just focus and took their time, it should've been easier for them.

**Kakashi POV**

I was watching my students climbing the trees. Sakura was the first to the top of the tree.

"Wow that was a piece of cake," June said.

I saw June at the top of the tree, but unlike Sakura, she wasn't sitting. She standing upside without falling.

The oddest part was she had a purple aura around her body. It was the strongest aura I ever have seen.

This aura is similar to her father but a whole stronger. I might need to talk to the hokage about it.

"What why are you staring at me like that?" June asked.

"How you get all the way up there!? And why is there a purple aura around you!?" Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about? What purple aura?" June asked confused.

"Don't worry about it June. Don't lose concentration," I said, trying to keep her from falling. She nodded and stop panicking.

I assessed the situation carefully, looking at both girls in their trees, and the boys still on the ground. "Well, look at that. It seems that the females of this team have the best chakra control. Even with all of Naruto's boasts about being Hokage... June or Sakura have a far better chance of being Hokage..." I said.

Sakura and June both smile.

"And the last Uchiha doesn't seem impressive, either," I finished. Minxie started laughing hardcore, but Sakura immediately stopped smiling, pointing an accusatory finger at me and saying, "How could you, sensei"

Although I did mean what I said, I looked down at the two boys beneath my tree, knowing how massive their chakra resources were. Sure, Sakura had beat them in controlling her chakra, but her chakra amount was pale in comparison to theirs. And June... She had just as much chakra as Naruto and Sasuke. Of course, she had no clue how to use it, which would be a problem... But seeing as she is the daughter of Orochimaru, she shouldn't have too many problems.

Everything grew silent, though. There was only the occasional grunt from Sasuke or whine from Naruto about not getting the exercise. The girls were still perched in their trees.

They silence was broken by a loud scream.

Ahhh!!

Everyone turned to look at June holding head with her hands. Then began falling in slow motion. Obvious I was in no condition to save her. And a fall from that height... Oh, no.

**June's POV**

Have you ever fallen from an impossible height? I really hope you answer no, because it really isn't pleasant, but if yes, doesn't it seem as if you're falling in slow-motion? Don't you see everything you've done, everything around you, just slowly disappearing? No? Is it really just me?

Well, that's what was happening to me at that moment. I was falling, but to me, it seemed as I did so in slow motion. I suddenly my head was in pain or was it my eyes. It so bad causing me to lose my grip on the trunk, and now, I was falling to the ground.

A fall from here was likely to kill or paralyze or with multiple broken bones.

I shut my eyes, preparing for the impact of the solid ground.


	11. What wrong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June feels a random pain in her head and eyes. So she falls from the tree when Naruto catches her.

I felt something warped around me. It felt like someone's hands were warped around me, but I didn't know who hands they were since my eyes were closed.

When I began opening my eyes slowly. To peek at whoever saved me from what could have possibly been my death. My eyes widen once I realize who saved me was no other than Naruto. He was holding me bridal style.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me," I said.

Naruto then put me down slowly. Sakura, Sauske, and Kakashi had come over to me and Naruto, eyeing me making sure I was ok.

"Your wound didn't open, right?" My sensei asked. I put a hand on my stomach and shook my head. He sighed in relief, turning to Naruto.   
"Good job, Naruto," He acknowledged. "Of course I can't be hokage if I can't save someone's life!" Naruto replied.

"What made you fall any?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know all I know is I suddenly felt a sharp pain in head or eyes. Don't know where the pain was coming from just that it hurt." I replied.

Kakashi and Naruto looked very concerned when I said that.

Eventually, Naruto began his training exercise again, Sakura went up to her tree too. Kakashi-sensei left to get some rest, and since Sakura and I passed, we were free to do whatever we wanted. I decided I would go and find a nice place to read.

I found a nice place to sit down and read. While I was reading I kept thinking about how Naruto looked kind of cute. While holding me.

_I can't like Naruto he my best friend. I probably only feel that way because he saved my life. I thought to myself_

Also, why did I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head? I believe it was my head but it also felt like my eye was in pain.

I sighed annoy of so meaning thoughts running in my head.

I decided to start heading back to Tazuna house. Since I been out here reading for hours. Everyone else probably eating dinner by now.

My eye twitched as Sauske and Naruto began scarfing down bowl after bowl of food. While I was still only on my first bowl. The funny part is that they barfed it back up.

"Stop eating if you're just going to hurl it back up!" Sakura barked, glaring at both of them.

"No, I want to eat," Sauske muttered.

"Yeah, because even if make ourselves sick... We need to do whatever it takes to make us stronger!" Naruto announced.

"Idiot throwing up isn't going to help you get stronger," I said pushing away my now empty bowl.

Sakura stood up scanning the walls of Tazuna's home with her green eyes. Her eyes landed on a photo and she said, " Hey... Someone's face is completely removed in this picture. Is that on purpose?

"Ita picture of Inari's father, Tsunami explained quietly.

"Once upon a time... The land of waves called him a hero," Tazuna began. Inari instantly stood up and left the room, slamming the door.

"Inari! Father, I told you never to talk about that in front of my son!" Tsunami hissed, glaring at him.

"So that why he acts like this?" I asked.

"The man in the picture isn't Inari's biological father, but they were close enough to be. But he changed ..... After what happened to his father. Inari meets Kaiza once he saved him from drowning. He taught Inari what it was to be a hero, and how important it was to protect the things that are precious to you. He was just the kind of person that this town needs more of....." Tazuna said I was extremely focused on him talking.

"Kaiza even saved a part of our city from flooding. Everyone looked at him as a hero, champion... But then Gato came to town. In front of everyone, even Inari, Gato had put him to death.

We all gasped, our eyes widening. "Ever since then... Inari was never the same. Neither has the rest of our city," Tazuna concluded.

Naruto stood up, fell, got up again. I swear he is extremely clumsy.

"Don't think about training anymore today. You'll kill yourself." Kakashi said.

"Yeah what he said. " I said

"I need to prove him wrong!" Naruto announced.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I need to prove to Inari! That there still are heroes in this world! He said, and then left.

~A few days later ~

Sauske and Naruto still haven't come back. So, Kakashi and Sakura went to search for them.

Suddenly a kunai came down to us. We look up and saw Naruto in the tree.

Naruto then started slipping causing all three of us to freak out. But then he steadied himself.

"You idiot! You could've given me a heart attack!" Sakura barked angrily, putting a hand over her heart.

Naruto started it stumbling again. He was really falling this time. Then suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle, saving him. "You bonehead. " Sauske sighing as he hung upside with Naruto in his hand.

"This time I yelled while Sakura cheered for Sauske. " You idiot don't go around wasting your chakra playing around pretending to fall! Are you ended up falling for real like you did be you ran out of charka!"

Then suddenly I felt like my body was on fire so I began screaming.

Ahh!!!!!!

Everyone was just staring at me wide eye.

"What why you guys just look at me like that?" I asked panting.

"June..... you .....have fangs....." Sakura stuttered.

I blinked. "What? I then touch my teeth and I did feel very sharp fangs.

"Snake fangs... Kakashi sensei muttered. Did he just say snake? Don't tell me I'm turning into a snake.

"So I have fangs what else is wrong your still staring at me?" I asked panicking.

Kakashi sensei sighed, but he kept his one visible eye on me the whole time. "I don't know how to say this but you have a snake tail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far?


	12. My Snake Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June suddenly grows an snake tail made of charka.

**Kakashi POV**

No one said anything for a long while. That was probably because they were busy staring at June's new tail. It was color an violet color. It reminded me of the strong purple aura that had surrounded her during the tree climbing.

"Oh my god...This is probably going to be dumb of me asking this since I don't even know the answer, but.... why do I have a tail? June inquire, breathing a little fast. Can blame her she did suddenly get a tail.

"I really don't know.... but it looks.... like a concentration of charka, I answered staring at it again. The, in fact, was just a huge concentration of charka. But thing was, normal charka doesn't take on a form like that, and her tail it took on the form of a snake tail.

Her pupils looked dilated slightly, and her eyes looked bright gold then it normal dull golden eyes similar to her fathers.

"How do I stop it?" June asked touching her tail.

"I don't how about you try closing your eyes and imagine that being pull back into you. Absorb and mold it with your original charka supply.

June then closed her eyes tightly. It took a lot of effort. But eventually, her tail was getting shorter and so were her fangs. Eventually, all the charka was gone, and she was back to her normal self. She starting falling backward and once again Naruto caught her.

We start it making our way back to Tazuna house. Once we got back to Tazuna house, Tsunami opened the door. "Oh, you've found Naruto and Sauske! She cheered but then saw June. "Oh dear, what happened to her? Is she hurt again?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "She fine just collapsed from exhaustion. She just needs some rest," I said.

The raven- hair woman nodded, looking at Naruto. "Bring her upstairs, Naruto follow me," she said, and the blonde after her as the rest of us filled the room.

**Sakura POV**

It had been hours since the whole incident with June, and Naruto and Sauske had gone back out again. They're such idiots sometimes.... well not Sauske! Sauske amazing!

Anyway.....the whole ordeal with June freaked me out. I mean.... she looked so much more like a snake than she already did! Yet she knew how to try and stay calm.

A part of me admires how she able to stay cool and collected. It thinks that June being able to do that is amazing. But the other part of me thinks it just unnatural to not freak out. And so, I stick with the latter.

"Finally back, eh?" Tazuna said as the door opened, revealing an exhausted-looking Sauske and Naruto.

"Both of us.... we made it to the top of the tree," Naruto said grinning.

"Heh... Good. Both you can protect Tazuna starting tomorrow," Kakashi said coolly.

Afternoon, guys," Someone said upstairs and we all turned around and saw June, looking almost as tired as Naruto and Sauske.

"Afternoon? You slept for hours it dinnertime!" I scolded, and she sighed, walking down the steps and sitting down at the table next Sauske and Tazuna.

"Dinner? What did I miss?" She asked.

"We made it to the top of the tree!" Naruto announced grinning.

"Really that great." She said.

"Why do you both try so hard? No matter how much you train, you'll never beat Gato or hie men! You act so cool and tough..... But you're not! And Gato's thugs would be too much for you two! Inari shouted looking at June and Naruto.

June's eye twitched at him, and Naruto glared, scoffing. "Oh, shut it! I'll win!" He said.

"Just watching you..... I can't stand it! You don't know anything, but you keep acting as you do! And yo really know nothing! Neither of you know what real loneliness is!" Inari countered.

"So staying in an orphanage since you two years old. People calling you freak because of your eyes. Say that no one wants you because your a snake eye freak. Not even your real parents. Spending years not knowing who your parents are. And a caretaker yelling and beating you for no reason. Isn't a lonely life?" June said glaring at Inari, and we all gasped, staring at her. She just shrugged.

"You really shouldn't assume that someone doesn't know what loneliness is when you don't know anything about them. Well if you excuse me I'm going to read my book." And went that she stood up and walked upstairs.

Everyone was completely silent for what seemed like forever, Inari was crying now, looking down. But that didn't mean Naruto was done.

"All you do is cry all day. Your nothing but a big crybaby!" Naruto hissed, and Inari started brawling. He ran out of the room slamming the door.

"Naruto! You went too far! He just a kid!" I said breaking the silence. Naruto just scoffed and left the house with a 'humph.'

Kakashi- sensei and everyone were silent, obviously digesting what June had admitted. She always acts like nothing bothers her. How can she not be upset when she was constantly told that no one wants her not even her real parents?


	13. The Mist Battle Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team seven continue their mission of protecting the bridge builder Tazuna.

**June's Pov**

After spending most of last night reading. To help me relax I went downstairs to head out to the bridge with the others.

"Morning," I said walking downstairs.

"You seem less upset now," Tsunami said.

"Yeah, a good book was all I need to calm down. Also were is Naruto?" I said.

"He still sleeping he used up a lot of charka training," Kakashi said.

"Come on let's get going to the bridge," Kakashi said.

I stared at the bodies of various bridge builders, scattered everywhere. It was Zabuza doing no doubt. How could he do this to innocent people?

Mist enveloped us, and that's when all my suspicion were confirmed.

"They're coming!" Kakashi-sensei said and we all tensed. I stood in between Sauske and Kakashi, pulling out the snake sword that Ryuu gave me. My wound was fully healed. There wasn't even a scar. I don't know why something I should ask Ryuu next time he visits me.

"It's been a while Kakashi, hasn't it? You've got the brats with you again..... Ah, So Lady June survived? Very interesting... And the boy is trembling again, poor thing..." came Zabuza's taunting voice. Instantly, we were surrounded by his water clones.

"Heh... I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" Sauske said. That's such a Sauske-like thing to say... Anway.

"Yeah... creepy sword guy, Zabuza, whatever your name is? Also, stop calling me Lady June. I'm just June, I said stabbing one of his clones through the stomach. It diminished into water, which I smiled at.

"Heh.. Go Ahead, Sauske," Kakashi-sensei said, smiling his closed-eye smile. And Sauske went ahead. He destroyed the rest of Zabuza's clone in second, He's such an attention hog what a jerk.

"Looks like my clones weren't a match for you. You've grown... Into worthy rivals, right, haku?" Zabuza said, emerging from the mist with a kid that looked about my age by his side. I'm guessing he was Haku.

"Indeed!" Haku said from behind his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei, who's....?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After you passed out, our masked friend over their came under cover of being a shinobi hunter. He supposedly killed Zabuza, but he merely placed him in a near-death state," My sensei explained.

"So then he intended to save Zabuza," I said, tapping my chin. He nodded.

"You're smarter than you look, Lady June, Your definitely his child," Zabuza said.

My eye started twitching, this guy was making me mad. "Well, you obviously don't have a good memory. I thought I told you not to call me Lady June, especially since I don't have any idea what you're talking about?"

"She has quite the temper....." Haku noted

"Indeed.." Zabuza agreed

"This one's mine," Sauske announced, referring to the boy in the mask, "That was a nice little show you put on before, but it won't work again!"

"Sasuke's so cool!" Sakura marveled, getting hearts in her eyes.

I ignored her because there wasn't a point in me even saying anything.

"He impressive..... I got him," Haku said, disappearing. He reappeared in front of Sauske and they went into a battle of speed, kunai vs. senbon.

"June! Sakura! Protect Tazuna! Sauske can handle Haku," Kakashi- sensei commanded, and I nodded, obeying. I really didn't want to just stand here and do nothing, but don't remember have a choice. So I just watch Sasuke's fight with Haku while staying alert for any incoming attacks on Tazuna.

"I really don't, want to kill you, but you won't leave quietly, won't you?" Haku said.

"Don't be an idiot," Sauske countered.

"That's what I thought, but you should just give up now. I've already layered the ground with two attacks."

"Two attacks....?"

"There's water all around us, my chakra nature. Second, one of your hands is trapped with this parrying move.... so now you only have one hand to defend yourself from my attacks!" I blinked staring at Haku. He was making signs with one hand!

"Secret art of water:The thousand stinging needles of Death!" Haku said, and needles began flying at Sasuke. He dodged, though, focusing chakra in his feet and bouncing up in the air. He threw kunai at Haku, but none hit him.

However,I was astonished when he appeared behind Haku.

"You're not that fas. Now I guess you're the one who has to defend yourself from my attacks!" Sauske said. From that point, it became rather difficult to see any of their moves, since they were both so fast.

Sauske knocked Haku back and said, "You're fast, I'm faster." Zabuza was obviously surprised.

"Heh, you had it coming..... For all the name-calling and underestimating. He may not look like much... But Sauske is the top rookie in Konoha. Sakura here is our sharpest mind... June over there is by the far the strongest kunoichi of her age group... And last but least is the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei said, causing me to smile.

Haku then stood up and made hand signs. "Secret Art of Water: Ice Crystal Mirror !" He said, and mirrors made of ice surrounded Sauske, trapping him. I heard Sasuke's groans and yells of pain, and I winced, wondering what could be happening to him in there with Haku.

Kakashi-sensei ran in Sasuke's direction, but Zabuza got in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah... not so fast. I'm your enemy, remember? Our children can play together... While my boy kills yours... Any sudden moves and the other three die!" Zabuza said. Kakashi-sensei glared at him, but his hands were tied in this situation. Sasuke's voice was heard once again and Sakura shouted his name.

"Mr. Tazuna, I'll have to leave you for a bit..." The pinkette said.

"Are you crazy? Heck no!" I said, glaring at her. She glared back.

"What do you mean no!?"

"I understand you want to help him..... But do you really think you can do anything? I'll go you protect Tazuna," I said. She looked down nodded when she realized I was right. However, she did throw a kunai at Haku, which he caught. But gave me the perfect opening

I ran over to him extremely fast, cutting him my snake sword, and made him fall out of the mirror. He stared at me, shocked, How you get here so.....?

"How I got here not important, but what is important is that you're fighting me. And I'm not going easy on you."


	14. The Mist Battle: Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Zabuza and Haku continues. But Naruto finally arrives too the rescue and June thinks Sauske is dead.

Haku and I have been fighting for about 15 minutes, and all I had succeeded in doing was cutting him with my sword a few times. But he still hadn't given up.

"You're good... Majored in kenjutsu?" He asked as I pushed his senbon back with my sword.

I just nodded instead of answering him. I stabbed him in the leg with my sword, and he staggered backward, but looked at me, tilting his mask covered face.

"With moves like that, you'll never kill me," He said.

"I don't want to kill you. I just want to stop you," I said, putting my sword back in its holder.

"How do you plan to stop me without killing me? He asked. 

"I will find a way because I would never take a human life. Every life has a meaning, even yours."

He continues throwing more senbon. Trying to stop him from doing using my long tongue wrapping his wrist.

"How did you even do-"

"I have my ways now I will show I'm the brightest and strongest kunoichi of my age. By using one of my strongest jutsu. "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere jutsu!" Multiple blasts of wind were scattering in the Haku area. 

"You little brat!" Zabuza hissed, charging for me. But Kakashi-sensei stopped him with his kunai smiling his close eye smile. 

"I thought I made it clear not to underestimate my team," Kakashi-sensei said. 

Zabuza then suddenly start it laughing. "What the heck is so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I won't underestimate your girl.... if don't underestimate my boy!" Zabuza announced, and I looked in the direction were Haku was. Well was supposed to be. He escaped!

"What a pity... I really didn't want to have to kill you... I think we could have honestly been friends under different circumstances," A voice said. My headshot and, saw Haku looking down at me. His mask was cracked, revealing his feminine face, and he had cuts everywhere, but he still hasn't stopped moving. 

Kakashi-sensei was occupied with Zabuza, and so Haku lunged for me. But a shuriken hit him in the neck, causing him to fall back. I was confused at first until I saw Naruto in front of me.

"Sorry for being late... But I guarantee you that if you take even one step closer to the pretty blue-hair girl, I'll make you never walk again!" Naruto announced. 

"Thanks for the compliment but next time use my name," I said rolling my eyes. 

"Your welcome, June! Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty! Here I am to save the day, just like the story says. Everything looks bad, the pretty girl in trouble, but then the hero arrives BAM! The bad guys beat and the pretty girl is saved!"

"You idiot don't draw attention to yourself by giving a speech! That how you get killed." I said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help..." He muttered, and out of nowhere, shuriken flew at him. I stood up to deflect them with my sword, but I didn't need to. Haku had already sent needles to stop the storm of shuriken. 

"Haku, what're doing?" Zabuza asked.

"Sir, I want to fight these two in my own way....." Haku said.

"Ah, I get it... So you want me to get my hands off them, eh? Well, fine, I guess..." Zabuza said turning his attention back to Kakashi-sensei. 

Instead of trying to get Sauske out of the ice prison from the outside as I suggested, Naruto went inside the prison to help him. I, of course, try to stop him. But ended getting dragged into with him.

"Sauske! Hey! I'm here to save you!"

"You idiot! How can you even call yourself a ninja!? You need an outside approach, but instead, you came in here! You know what? Now that you're trapped in here with me, I don't care. Do what you want," Sauske said, getting an anime vein.

Naruto got an anime vein, too, saying, "Do you what I went through to help you!? And this is how you thank me!?

"June what are doing here? Sauske asked completely ignoring my blonde best friend. 

I sighed walking over at both of them. "Well I try to explain to Naruto that we should help you from the outside, being himself, he didn't listen, trying to stop him I accidentally got dragged in here," I explained. 

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You've just let me go!" Naruto protested, shaking his head.

"Yeah and let yourself get killed? Either way, we're all screwed now," I announced, looking at Sauske. I noticed that he had cuts all over his body. "What happened to you? Did Haku unleash all his needles on you?"

I then had an idea to heal his injuries. "Hey I think I can help, he raised an eyebrow. Just stay still," I said putting one of my hands on his arm. His arm was then covered in purple charka that was coming from my hand. It then healed completely with no scar or anything. 

"How you do that?" He asked, looking at his arm.

"I don't really understand how. I was just trying to use medical jutsu that I been learning. I don't know why this purple charka keeps appearing," I said shrugging. 

"Oh my gosh, it Haku!" I said, my eyes drifting to one of the mirrors. 

"Over here," Haku voice said, and Sauske and I spun around to see him on another mirror. Naruto being the clueless idiot he is. Kept asking what going on over and over.

"Fire trumps ice, so... Fire Style: fireball justu!" Sauske said after making hand signs. The fire illuminated all of the mirrors, although I expected them to melt they didn't. They were still trying like they hadn't even been touched. 

"It not doing anything!" Naruto announced. 

"Yeah we can all see that," I said rolling my eyes. 

"Guys don't even start arguing," Sauske said. We nodded then suddenly all pelted by needles. Naruto skidded on the floor, Sauske grunted in crouched, while I try to keep myself from skidding on the wet floor. We were all covered in cuts.

"Where the hell are the attacks even coming from?" Naruto asked. 

"Your eyes will never see the truth. None of you can catch me," Haku stated smoothly.

"Whatever! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said, even after Sauske told him not to, and hundreds of Naruto's appeared. They tried to smash the mirrors, but none of them even made a dent. 

"I'm going to let this end like this! I've got a dream to fulfill!" He said, glaring at one of the mirrors. 

"I would prefer..... That the three of you would not force me to kill you since I really embrace the full shinobi philosophy. I understand that you three have dreams... But I do as well. I do ask of you, however, not to hate me, for I am merely fulfilling my own dream..... Which is to protect the one I care about the most so he can reach his own dreams. And that why, in order to fulfill my dream..... I must kill all three of you," Haku said. 

"You're so odd," I said looking at Haku. 

"Guys! We got to start taking the initiative!"

"I can't fight him and look out for two of you at the same time. So get up on your feet and stop talking! His attacks have been getting weaker, meaning-"

That he has a charka limit, I know, I get it Uchiha! I'm trying to studying how the mirrors work!" I interpreted, evading any needles that headed for my vital points while keeping Naruto out of harm's way as well. Sauske was helping me to keep him safe, too, but that didn't mean are blonde teammate was any less tired. 

He was laying on the floor, needles sticking out of him. Sauske had needles sticking out of him too, just like I most likely did. I suddenly felt an odd power in my eye.

Haku attack again, but I pulled Sauske and Naruto both out of the way with my strength out arms.

"How did you...?"

"I don't know just felt some kind of power in my eyes.

"Your eyes there glowing gold...." Sauske muttered. 

"I see better now, but I'm really starting to get exhausted," I said looking at Haku. Then I suddenly saw an attack coming for Sauske. "Look out!" I said pushing Sauske and Naruto out of the way. Getting pierced by Haku needles. Which hurt like crazy. But at least they're safe. 

" I told you not to do that again!" Sauske hissed. 

"As if I would listen. Listen to me protect Naruto for me. I can't move my body too exhausted," I said panting.

"You need to try and get up June," Sauske said. 

I slowly try to get back up on my feet. But it was extremely difficult being low on charka. I eventually got up and was now standing in front of Naruto. Haku attacked but before I saw it, Sauske did and push me and Naruto out of the way.

I stared up at him in shock. When I saw his eyes were now turned into the Sharingan. 

Naruto and I were on the floor, but couldn't see anything anymore. Now that my eyes were back to normal. Haku the lunged for Naruto, So I jumped off him since I didn't have enough chakra to use my arm to pull him out of the way. Some else body was then in front of me.

Sauske.


	15. Mist Battle: Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Haku and Zabuza finally comes to an end.

"The two of you... You're just natural- screw-ups, aren't you? Always getting in my way...." Sauske muttered

Naruto just woke up, and h obviously didn't fully understand what was happening because he said, "Sauske! you really...." Realization washed over his face. He looked at me and stared as I was frozen from the shock of Sauske saving me.

"Wipe that look of you face June. Your such a loser and Naruto don't get me started..... The ravenette muttered. I was laying on the wet ground thinking of a way to save him. Now that I was out of shock.

"I use to hate you, you know... He muttered talking to Naruto. I stared at Naruto confused expression, and at Sasuke's poor body bloody and cut to ribbons.

"Then why... Why did you... Why didn't you just mind your own business!?" Naruto barked.

"How should I know.....? My body.... it just moved on it own...." The ravenette muttered in return. He fell back into my arm. Naruto was to his side instantly.

"I promise myself... I wouldn't die ...... Until I killed him..... My older brother... He still out there..." And with that, his eyes closed.

"No Sauske you're not going to die! Not yet! Stay with me Sauske! I kept begging while trying to heal Sauske. Naruto then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"June... He's gone, June stop.... using your chakra....." I could tell he was crying. But I didn't believe him so I kept trying to heal Sauske.

"No, I won't let him die! I will heal him and save him!" I cried leaning over Sauske body pouring my charka into him. But Naruto wasn't listening to me. It was like he was in his own world. And that was okay because I was in my own world healing Sauske.

Even when a red aura surrounds Naruto, healing him, making him look fox-like... It didn't shake me. I heard loud noises, I heard the ice mirrors shatter, but none of it shook me. It didn't matter that Haku's jutsu was broken. Nothing matters but healing Sauske.

But Sauske was dead.

Haku killed Sauske.

Then I suddenly heard a strange voice. " **I** **will** **help** **you** **get** **revenge** **but** **you** **must** **take** **over** **your** **body** **for** **a** **little** **bit,"** A very deep voice said from inside of me.

And that when everything with black.

**Third** **Person's** **POV**

It was long into deadly battles, now, Naruto had learned of Haku loneliness, Kakashi had summoned his ninja hounds..... And Sauske was gone. And June was gone mentally. It was like her body had a mind of its own.

Kakashi had braced himself, knowing that the sudden power surge was from Naruto. But it surely faded it by now, hadn't it? But why was the atmosphere still so heavy. Although it wasn't possible it felt darker and stronger than the nine tail's aura seeping through Naruto had enveloped the whole premises. And even Zabuza, as evil he was, felt it. And he would never admit it, but it froze him, it paralyzed everyone, sending fear into their core.

But that didn't stop Haku from asking for his life to end. He asked for Naruto to kill him, but the hyperactive ninja couldn't do it. He... His soul and heart was too pure for that. He found no reason to kill someone that was so much like him. For what? Haku was just confused. Lost. Brainwashed. Maybe Naruto could help him.

"Kill me, Naruto...." Haku asked again. He just kept repeating that.

"I... I can't. Why should I kill you? Your life has a greater meaning than you think, Haku. You can find another reason to live. I...... I can't kill you, Naruto said honestly, putting his fist down that had been centimeters from Haku's face.

 **"That** **doesn't** **mean** **I can't,"** A voice said with so much evil that no one even wanted to look. But Naruto had to look, and instantly, he didn't understand what he was seeing. It was..... June? No, it couldn't be June. June wasn't evil like that. But... it was indeed June.

She surrounded by charka, similar to the way she had been the day before, but... it was so different. The charka was an extremely dark purple that looked almost black surrounding her body snuggly.

Her tails and fangs were a hold lot longer. The form already her head creating two snakeheads. Her eyes were th scariest part they were bloody red. There were no pupils just complete redness. She opened her mouth from both heads her fangs were so sharp.

No one saw it coming; that how fast she moved. One second she was staring at Haku her head tilted. The next she had one of the heads was wrapped around Haku holding him in place, and hissing like a snake a really ticked off snake. Wherever her chakra touched it cut Haku. They won't small cuts either they deep one bleeding mercilessly.

She tilted her head that wasn't wrapped around Haku at him again, smiling a deadly smile. Then she began to slowly open her jaw. She heard people calling her name, but their voices weren't stopping her. She recognizes them briefly but she wouldn't stop. She was far beyond there reach. Put heard them enough to know they were saying 'don't kill'. But that was the only thing she plans on doing.

She was sent on a mission, she needed to kill this boy that she was wrapped around. She needs to chew him to shreds and make him cry for mercy. All because he hurt someone precious to her. There was only one name on her mind: Sauske. It wouldn't be wrong to kill the boy. That just her nature.

She didn't even move her head actual but the charka around her head moved her jaw for her. Her jaw was clamp-on Haku it lifted Haku effortlessly and tossed him. Haku went flying so hard and broke his wrist and legs. That wasn't enough the monster she now wanted it him dead.

"June! Stop it!" That voice was familiar. She knew it from somewhere but remember were. It pained her to try and remember. So she decided to stop trying. What she did know that this person was someone important to her.

Still, if she couldn't remember the person. Why should she hesitate? She slithered towards Haku again, with the intent to kill running throughout her body. She was going to kill this boy no matter what. And she was very close to doing so.

"June, please! You need to stop! This isn't you! That voice again... But it hurt to remember. Al she knew that she couldn't kill whoever the person was behind the voice. But even that voice couldn't stop her. All it managed to do was make her freeze in her place. But then she remembered Sauske her fallen friend?

In her current state, she couldn't really understand what a friend meant. So she didn't know if what she should call him.

But what did stop her tracks was a boy. This wasn't the boy that needed to die, no it was the voice that had called her. The one that seemed to important to her. That she couldn't kill him. But what was his name? It was making her frustrated that she couldn't remember. But it was hurting her too much to try.

She couldn't understand why the nameless boy but an important boy was standing in front of her was standing in front of the boy that needed to die. Why was he protecting the murderer, the person who had killed Sauske? How could he? Although this boy was important she couldn't stand anyone getting in her way. What should she do?

Naruto stared at June, hoping what he said would reach her. She stared at him, one of her heads tilted and her snake tongue flicking out. Her eyebrows furrowed as if trying to remember something very hard. Her dark purple tail moving slowly around on the ground. The grass under her had lost all of its color, dying at her mere touch.

Naruto shuddered but knew he had to help her. This thing in front of him wasn't June. Sure it had her pale skin and blue hair, but that didn't mean this was June. The real June eyes were golden. Her teeth like fangs are short not this sharp. Her hair supposed to be in a ponytail not spiky all over her head. Plus she was not supposed to have two heads. This creature is not June.

Kakashi and Zabuza had to stop their fighting to view this terribly powerful dark aura that had overrun the whole area. Deadly beautiful and impossibly powerful. June stood before them in a position of a snake ready to strike, her blood-red eyes looking Naruto open and down. Kakashi knew how terrible this was. June could and would surely kill Naruto in the state that she was in. She could kill any of them with a mere snap of her jaw. Obviously, something happened. And it had to have been big, considering that both Naruto and June had transformed.

But June... Although it should've been impossible, she seemed to cast a deadlier aura than Nine-Tails did. She wasn't in control like she had been when her chakra coat was violet and lavender. Kakashi doubted that June Had any idea what she was doing at that moment. Whatever happened had set her off, and she would ensure the consequences.

June stared at the orange-clad boy in front of her. Still, she had no idea what his name was. She did recall sitting with him at a shop, eating some food with noodles that she couldn't remember the name of. She remembered sitting with him on a bench, talking, and laughing with him happily. She remembered seeing him tied to a stump. But still... There was no name. Why couldn't she remember the name? This was so frustrating...

So she hissed as he stepped forward and slithered a step back. She Stays there hissing at the nameless every time he stepped closer. What would she do if he attacked? she couldn't kill him, so what would happen?

"Naruto, no! Leave her!" Another voice commanded.

She remembered that voice telling her that he would be there for her if she needed to talk... But his name escaped her completely. He was another one that she couldn't kill. But still, why was he keeping the orange-clad boy away from her? Couldn't he see that she couldn't kill him? But then again, she was sort of relieved. She had no idea what this boy was to her, but she didn't know how dangerous he was. And she needed to kill something, anything because the need to kill was so great in her at that point.

But the blonde boy refused to listen, much to June's disappointment and happiness. "June... Please... Stop... I don't like seeing you like this... It's me, Naruto!" Ah, so that's what his name was... And instantly, the memories came flooding back to her.

Sitting with Naruto at the ramen shop, talking with each other. Smiling the day that she had first meant him. Training together to pass the test to become genin. Defending him whenever someone would talk bad about him. Eating lunch together, and so much more.

The memories were so beautiful, so right, that they brought June to tears. And she wasn't supposed to cry in this form. But here she was, a tear escaping her eye before she could do anything. What was wrong with her? How could she have even contemplated hurting Naruto, the person who brought so much endless happiness to her life?

She glanced at the silver-haired man, the one who had spoken before, and her memory supplied another name: Kakashi. Her sensei. The one who acted like the older brother she never had.

She saw the pink-haired girl, too, and remembered a new name: Sakura. She remembered arguing with this girl a lot, always poking fun at her. Surprisingly, though, she was still someone she couldn't kill. Because somehow, even after all the arguing, she was... Friends with this girl.

Her whole being jolted as she was finally able to think the word: friend. Friends... Comrades... Loved ones... That was what those three people were to her. How could she have contemplated hurting them? The pain of knowing this was unbearable, and slowly, the chakra left June's body.

She returned to normal, her eyes closing and her body swaying. She starting falling backward, but Naruto caught her easily, and put her gently on the ground, still in his arms.

"Naruto... I... I'm so sorry...." She muttered, touching his cheek gently.

"Sh... It's okay... I've got you..." He assured, stroking her blue waves gently. And she believed him. And so she fell into darkness again, but this time it was more comfortable.

**June's** **POV**

When I woke up, I was being held by someone securely. My eyes fluttered open slowly but widened instantly as I saw where I was. This couldn't be where the fight had been, right? I mean, the whole field was trashed! Cracks in the ground, dents in the dirt, dead grass... It was just impossible.

I tried wiggling my way out of wherever I was. What if Zabuza or Haku had caught me? I'd be dead, and I'm too young to die!

"June, June, relax! It's me!" Naruto insisted. I looked up.

"Naruto? How'd you... When did you escape from the ice mirror prison?" I asked, completely baffled. How the hell did that happen? Haku was like impossibly strong... And I think I officially hate senbon needles now...

"You mean... You don't remember?" He asked staring at me.

"Remember what? You're not making sense, Naruto... Hey, who are they?" I asked, seeing a large crowd of what looked like thugs.

"Gato's thugs... But you really can't remember?"

"Well not really, but we should probably deal with my memory once we're done here, I said looking around the area.

Naruto nodded.

"By the way where is Sauske?" I asked.

Naruto's face instantly fell at that, and he looked away from me. I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't look at me. I was starting to panic.

I ran over to were the remnant of Haku's ice mirrors were. To find out what happened to Sauske. Naruto was yelling at me to stop but I wasn't listening. I sprinted to where I saw... Two figure? No, three... Wait, one on the ground? Oh, no... Oh, no, no!

I skidded to a stop, and I doubled over when I saw the figure on the ground. It was Sasuke. And he was... He just laid there. Immobile. Doing nothing. Lifeless.

I just stared at his body, even as I heard Sakura's sobs. I then put my hands on his body to try and use my medical justu to heal him. I felt then felt memories flood back to me. Sasuke, Naruto, and I, trapped in Haku's prison. Sasuke, getting in front of us at the last second. Him falling... Him saying he promised himself he wouldn't die until he killed his brother... Me trying to heal him, and then... Blankness. Nothing. I can't remember anything farther than that. It's just... gone. And I don't know how or why.

What happened next was so odd. The healing chakra starts creating a blinding purple glowing aura around Sauske.

"Loser... Why are you touching me?" I have ever been so happy to be called a loser. "Sakura... Your arm's heavy... Get it off..." it so like Sauske to say something like that.

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried, hugging him tightly.

"Sakura... You're hurting me..." He muttered, and Sakura nodded, letting go. "Where's Naruto? And what happened to the creep in the mask?" He asked, trying to move and pull the needles out of him.

"Don't just pull them out!" I hissed carefully removing most of them out of his body as gently as I could.

"The boy in the mask is dead... But Naruto's fine..." Sakura answered.

"what!? Dead!?" Sauske and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Apparently, he died protecting Zabuza. But June ... You did most of the damage to him. I couldn't see it very well, but... I think you broke his arms and wrists. You would've killed him if Naruto hadn't stopped you," She explained. I stared at her, my eyes twice their normal size. I had really done all of that? Well, it'd explain why the field was a disaster area... Whoops...

"Really? I... I don't remember that..." I muttered, continuing my work on the needles still stuck in Sasuke.

"Anyway... You scared me, Sasuke, I was afraid... You're amazing. You survived a deathblow!" Sakura marveled. My medical justu did most of the work, idiot... Ugh.

"Your hair... It's loose," Sasuke noted as Sakura went to go tell Naruto that we were all okay.

"It is I didn't even notice," I muttered looking up at my hair which seems to be all over the place, and extremely spiky.

"Hn... You should keep it that way... It looks good on you..." he muttered, looking away from. I just shrugged at his behavior.

"I might just keep it this way, but without the spikes don't really like my hair all spiky," I said finishing the last of the needles.


	16. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After completing their mission in the Land of Waves. June and her teammates head back home to the Hidden Leaf village.

I was staring at the grave in which Zabuza and Haku were buried in. Kakashi-sensei had filled me in about what happened. Feeling the empty void that had been in my memory. I don't know what had got into me.

I definitely need to talk to Ryuu about it. The next time I see him. Is this the power that he was talking about people wanting from me. Is it really a legendary power from some legend about the Yashagoro clan.

I started it to make my way back to Tazuna house. Since my team probably ready to leave by now.

Thanks for helping me in the competition of the bridge. Please come back to visit Naruto, June.

"We definitely will," Naruto said.

"Me too," I said.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality... But we need to get home," Kakashi-sensei said, smiling his closed-eye smile. Heck yeah, we need to get home. I haven't had any of my favorite cookies for weeks. The one in my cookie jar are probably super hard.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of Naruto and Inari, fighting over who will cry.

We all said our goodbyes and headed for Konoha.

"We get back I bet Iruka going to treat me to ramen! Then I can tell him the tale of my bravery!"Naruto announced.

"Whatever you say I'm just going to eat yummy cookies at home," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey Sauske when we get back home, do you want to go on date?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sauske said

" I would love to go on a date with you Sakura!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto you idiot not happening," Sakura said.

We eventually approach the gates. Once we were back in the village. We all went our separate ways.

I believe I was completely spaced out walking home. Because I ended up walking into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I said looking at the ground.

"It fine, but you should be more careful next time," A voice said.

I looked up and my eyes widened.

_I bumped into Kiba from academy class. He very good looking, I thought to myself._

"I will Kiba was just a little tired from my mission," I said yawning.

"Wait how you know me?" Kiba asked.

"You don't recognize me it me June," I said frowning because he doesn't recognize me.

"I remember now sorry, your hair not in a ponytail so it threw me off," He said with a smile.

"Yeah well, nice seeing you want to hang tomorrow when I'm not so tired?" I asked.

"Sounds great how about we train together or get some food," He said with another smile.

"That sounds great we should do both I meet you at the training ground tomorrow," I said starting to walk away.

"Oh right bye," He said walking away also.

"Bye Kiba," I said back to him.

When I got back to my apartment all, I could think about was Kiba. Eventually, I stopped thinking about Kiba and fell asleep.

**??POV**

_So this is were Lady June lives, I thought to myself._

_Doesn't look like she has any of her memories back yet, definitely need to let my Lord know, that she won't remember her father._

"Oh, June can't wait to see how you do in the upcoming Chunin exams," I whisper quietly poofing away.

"Also your in for a surprise your father will be here soon," I whisper heading to report in with my Lord.


	17. Sand slibings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter June and team 7 meet the Sand Siblings.

**June's POV**

Today my team was meeting at the bridge to do some missions. But I wasn't going with them, because I had plans to train with Kiba today.

After an hour of getting ready. I was heading to, the bridge to let Kakashi-sensei know I won't be going on missions with them today.

When I arrived at the bridge I saw Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet. I noticed that Naruto and Sauske were both glaring at each other.

"Oh hey, June!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey Naruto," I said nodding to him.

We were all starting to get very impatient. Kakashi was taking forever to get here.

"Hey guys good morning," A voice said.

We all turned around to see it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi-sensei said.

"So today we're going to do a couple of missions," Kakashi-sensei said.

Naruto was getting extremely hyped up for the next mission like always.

"I won't be coming on the missions with you guys today," I said looking at Kakashi sensei.

"Why is that June?" He asked.

"I'm going to do some training with my friend Kiba," I said.

"That fine have fun with Kiba," He said winking at me.

I just rolled my eyes at him winking at me. He probably thinking pervert thoughts about me and Kiba.

~•~

I was at the training ground. The same one where I took the bell test. I was sitting by one of the posts waiting for Kiba.

"Hey June," A voice said coming my way.

I look up to see Kiba running towards me. With his puppy Akamaru on his head.

"Hey Kiba your here," I said waving at him.

"Yeah, so what kind of training do you want to do?" He asked.

"I need work on my taijutsu I can run fast, but my punches and kicks need some work," I replied.

"Ok then we will work on that," Kiba said.

I then began charging at Kiba trying to hit him. When I got close to punching him Kiba blocked it with his kick. This caused me to fall back, but I got back up and try again. I just kept on trying. Eventually, I was starting to get better and better with my punches and kicks.

"You are doing good all you really need to do is to improve your aim," Kiba said smiling at me.

"Your right how about we get something to eat," I said rubbing my growling stomach.

"No need I brought some ham and cheese sandwiches and rice balls," He said grabbing a basket of food.

"Yummy I love sandwiches and rice balls!" I exclaimed.

Kiba handed me a sandwich and four rice balls. The two of us sat quietly eating our food. Once we finish eating we decided to spend the rest of the time talking.

"So how is your team?" He asked.

"It ok Sauske and Naruto our always arguing all day. It seems to have gotten worse since we came back from our mission. Sakura is constantly fangirling. But it has been ok being on the team," I replied.

"I see something must have happened believe them or maybe they just like to argue," He said.

I just shrugged not knowing why there fighting gotten worse.

"So when your birthday?" I asked.

"It on July 7th," He replied.

"So that coming up soon since it almost is July. My birthday was on June 8th." I said.

"Yeah it is coming up soon, and happy late birthday," He said.

"Well see you I'm going to start heading home," I said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Alright see you some other time," He said waving to me.

While I was walking home. I could hear shouting. So I decided to go check it out. When I got closer I saw Naruto and Sakura, and two unfamiliar people. This guy had purple paint on his and was holding Konohamaru up by his collar.  
"Put him down!" Naruto exclaimed.

The dude smirked and brought his fist up to punch Konohamaru. In the distance, I saw Sauske getting ready to attack. But I got I beat him to it. I stretch one of my arms and grabbed the dude's hand.

"Put him down," I said with a hiss.

Without hesitation, the guy put Konohamaru down. Konohamaru then ran to stand behind me.

I got a closer look at the two. The other person was a girl with blonde hair and four pigtails. There wearing headbands, not from Konoha.

"What are you doing in our village?" Sauske asked.

"Ah look more brats... Hm she cute, and that hair color is beautiful. What do you think Temari?" The dude asked looking me then at the girl beside her, which I'm guessing is Temari.

"Why do I have an idiot as a brother?" Temari said.

"Get lost," Sauske addressed.

"But before you do, why not tell me why you were picking on Konohamaru?" I asked putting my arm back to normal.

"Because he slammed into me, what a girl like you going to do," He taunted.

"Watch it before I hurt you," I said hissing like an angry snake.

The guy growled and began to detach something from his back.

"Tell me your not going to use crow!" Temari exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Kankuro, don't!" Came a sensual voice. I looked and my eyes widened. I thought: _Wow he kind of hot, but I still like Kiba more._

"G-Garra..... Kankuro stuttered, suddenly sweating like crazy. Garra what a nice name.

"Has the reason we came here slip your mind? Garra asked coolly. His voice was so hot. I began shaking my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

"But.... they started it, Garra!" Kankuro whined.

"Shut up or I kill you," The redhead stated simply. But man he sounded cool saying. I was so mad at myself thinking that. When I plan on asking Kiba out next time I see him.

"You're right..... I was way out of line!" Kankuro said putting his hands to surrender.

"Y-yeah we're sorry, okay, Garra?" Temari said sounding as equally afraid as Kankuro.

Garra disappeared then reappeared between his teammates.

"Were not here play around, " Garra said.

"Right..... I swear it won't happen again, Kankuro promised.

"Well let's go," The redhead replied turning around.

"Wait!" Sakura pipped up. I rolled my eyes. Is she trying to get killed?

"You three are from the sand village... And through your village is an ally to Konoha, you can't just wander around freely. Sate your business!" Sakura said.

"Don't you know what's going on? The Chunin Exam selection?" Temari said putting a hand on her hip.

"Chunin selection exam....? Naruto asked, I had no idea he was even there. I was to busy fighting myself in my thoughts about Garra and Kiba's hotness.

"Have you been living under a rock? Genin from our village and other lands are sent to Konoha to complete against your own village in the Chunin exams to be promoted to Chuinn," Temari explained.

"Why test us together?"

"To maintain the caliber of shinobi excellence and to promote friendship between the nations. And, of course, to maintain the balance of power between all of the lands."

"Oh! Hey, Konohamaru! You think I enter these exams, too!?"

"Hey, when you ask a question, you should listen to the person full answer, or it just plain rude!" Temari hissed as Naruto's attention turned away from her.

I didn't notice that Sauske suddenly appeared next to me since sadly I was still having an internal debate over Kiba and Garra hotness.

"Hey, you! What your name?" Sauske asked, making me finally snap out of my thoughts.

"M-me?" Temari stuttered, getting a blush on her face. Are there really no girls that don't find Sauske hot.

"No I was talking about the one with the gourd on his back," He said.

"Garra of the desert, at your service," Garra said in his chilling voice. _Oh man, that voice is so hot._

"And you are?"

"Sauske Uchiha," He said smirking.

"And you...?" Garra asked.

"Me...?" Sakura her voice rising in alarm.

"No, the blue hair," He said. I blinked realizing he was talking to me.

"I'm June," I said, although I sounded like my mind was somewhere else. Garra looked at me for a while, then at Sauske.

"Hey, don't you want to know my name?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No, now, let's go," Garra said, and he and his team disappeared.

"Well this has been fun, but time to go I need a nap. The whole walk home I kept thinking about Garra and Kiba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Sorry if it is a really short chapter
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment
> 
> Thanks for reading 💖
> 
> Q: Who do you think June will pick Kiba or Garra?


	18. Road To Chuinn Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chuinn exams begin for the Rookie nine. Well ten including June.

"What taking him so long!!!" Naruto shouted

We were waiting at the bridge Kakashi-sensei to arrive. Sakura complaining about how she didn't blow dry her hair. Naruto complaining about having time to brush his teeth, and wash his face.

It was midway and Kakashi-sensei wasn't here. I decided to start reading why waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

"Good morning," A voice said.

I looked up from my book and it was Kakashi-sensei.

"It afternoon," I said.

"Yeah your always late," Sakura said.

"Sorry I'm late I recommended all for the chuinn exams," Kakashi said.

I got excited and so did Naruto. Sakura freaked out, and Sauske kept his cool.

"You'll have to fill out these applications. Only return those forms if you really, truly want to participate. If you want to compete, report to room 301 at the academy by 4:00 tomorrow," we all nodded while Naruto tackled him into a hug.

~•~

I decided that I would head home and continue studying my medical jutsu. I also practice my kinjustu. I spent hours thinking about Kiba and Garra. I will say Garra is hot but I love Kiba more.

The Chunin exams are coming up and definitely going to pass. I hope Kiba there so I show him how strong I have gotten. I will also ask him out after the exams are over.

~•~

Apparently, everyone from team seven agreed to enter the Chunin exams, so we're currently heading to the Academy.

When we arrived at the Academy, two guys were blocking the way to room 301. Wait it wasn't even room 301. We were still on the second floor, and these guys weren't letting anyone in.

"We saving you a step by weeding out the losers beforehand," One of the guys blocking the door said. Apparently, he'd been talking for a while..... But, I stopped listening after he called me a loser.

"Just release the genjutsu," I said.

"You heard her. Now, move aside. I have business on the third floor, " Sauske said coolly.

"So you two figure it out how smart, " One guy said.

"It was easy, right, Sakura? You member of our who best at genjutsu," Sauske said."I'm sure you noticed it before anyone else."

"Of course I noticed it. We're obviously still on the second floor," Sakura concluded after her blushing moment. I just nodded in agreement.

"Heh... Not bad... But seeing through it isn't good enough!" One said, and both him and Sauske got ready to kick each other. But a guy with bandages on his arm stopped it.

The guy with the banged on his arm, then started it flirting with Sakura. Which she rejected by calling his eyebrows creepy. My team was about to walk away until someone stopped us.

"You... What's your name?" A guy with long hair asked looking at Sauske.

"It common courtesy to give your name first, " Sauske said.

"You're one of the rookies, aren't you? How old are you?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Sauske replied turning around.

Sakura pulled Sauske, Naruto, and I across the hall.

"Hey you, with the scowl, wait up!" We turned around to see the boy with bandages on his arms.

"What do you want?" Sauske asked.

"You and me, here and now.... let's fight,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Sorry if it is a really short chapter
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment
> 
> Thanks for reading 💖
> 
> Q: What do you think should happen when June encounters her father Orochimaru later on?


	19. Lee Vs. Sauske

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sasuke and Rock Lee fight against each other.

"You want to fight, me here and now?" Sauske asked. 

"Yes," The other boy said. 

"My name is Rock Lee," The boy in the green jumpsuit said.

I could tell just by looking at him that he seemed pretty strong. That I felt like he could easily beat Sauske. 

"I challenge you Sauske Uchiha, I heard all about the Uchiha. I think you are a good challenge for me," Lee said. 

Lee then started it blowing kissing at Sakura, but she kept dodging all of them. She then began complaining about how she was dodging for her life.

"You heard about my clan, but your challenge me you must be a fool then," Sauske said. 

"Hold it I handle bushy brow. I just need two minutes," Naruto said. 

I just rolled my eyes at him. Guys are can be so full of themselves sometimes.

"I only want to fight Uchiha, " Lee said 

"It always about Sauske, never me!" Naruto barked charging at Lee. Naruto was knocked out in just a few seconds. 

"This could be fun. I accept your challenge, "Sauske said. 

"No Sauske don't we need to submit our applications, "Sakura objected.

"Don't worry I only need five minutes," Sauske said. 

Seriously guys always talking about just five minutes. Yeah, Naruto said two minutes, but it usually always five minutes. 

"Lee going to win. I can tell he stronger by looking at him," I said sitting down on the floor. 

"No Sauske going to win," Sakura said. I just rolled my eyes at her.

And so Lee and Sauske fight began. Lee's kick hit Sauske, although Sauske dodged. Clearly, Sauske was no match for Lee's speed. 

And Sauske, being the show-off he is, didn't understand that Lee's moves were using taijutsu. He activated his sharingan, which was cool I admit. But pointless to try copying Lee's moves. If his body couldn't keep up.

I was getting bored with this fight. So I decided to just think about, what the Chunin exams are going to be like. I stopped thinking about the exams. When I suddenly saw a shuriken hit Lee's bandages. There was also a turtle. 

Sakura ran to catch Sauske who had been falling, and I sighed, shaking my head at him. I told them that he didn't stay a chance. Of course, his stuck up self wouldn't listen. 

"Sauske are you alright?" Sakura asked looking at raven hair boy with concern. 

"You saw....?" Lee asked, supporting a guilty look. 

"You'd best believe I did! You know using that move is forbidden!"

'So he was going to use a forbidden taijutsu move. The only one I can think of is the Lotus.' I thought to myself. 

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Lee muttered. 

"Hey....is that thing is a turtle, right?" Naruto asked. 

"Of course it is," I said rolling my eyes at him, right after Sakura hollered. 

"Fool! Are you prepared?" The turtle asked, and Lee nodded, sighing. "Fine, then! Guy, he's all yours!"

A guy that looked just like Lee suddenly showed up.

"AH! HIS EYEBROWS! AND THAT HAIR!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. 

"Don't make fun of Guy-sensei," Lee defend.

Naruto just completely ignored Lee.

Lee then starting getting lectured by his sensei. Then they suddenly hugging each other, and crying tears.

Group reaction was one big eye twitch.

Guy-sensei looked at us, " So how is Kakashi these days?"

"You know are sensei?" Sauske inquired. 

Suddenly, Guy-sensei disappeared and then reappeared behind us. Everyone freaked beside me since I sense him behind me. "I sure do were rivals! The score 49 to 50... I'm stronger and faster than him!"

"Wait your, the guy that always challenged him. While he was helping me train for the academy," I said. 

"Yeah been a while June! You seem to be a whole lot less shy," Guy said smiling at me.

"You should come train with us. Sometimes and stop training by yourself," Guy said. 

"Oh, so you have seen, me at the training grounds training?" I asked. 

Guy-sensei nodded at me.

"You guys should head to the classroom. And Sauske, is it? I do apologize for my student," Guy-sensei said. "Best of luck Lee, and June!" He then disappeared. 

"By the way, Sauske... I was blowing smoke before. I came here to prove how strong I am. And you're not the strongest genin in Konoha. The real strongest genin member is a member of my own team, and I intend to take him down. But don't worry your on my list too..." Lee said before disappearing.

"What was that about, Sauske? Looks like your clan not so great after all," Naruto snorted. 

"Naruto!!!" Sakura hissed. 

"Shut up...." Sauske muttered. I agree with Naruto, but I didn't say anything. I know how sensitive his clan is to him. I'm not a mean person so I wouldn't bring something like that up.

"He's dead meat next time...." He muttered. 

"Despite the total butt-kicking, right?" Naruto asked grinning. His smile then faded. "You saw his hands, right? Bushy-brow probably does a lot of training! You're toast, Sauske!"

Sauske cracked his knuckles again, but this time he was smirking. "Hmph... Things are getting..." We all nodded in agreement. "Naruto! June! Sakura! Let's go!"

~•~

Kakashi-sensei met us in front of room 301. "Glad you came Sakura. Now you'll qualify for the exam."

"Huh..?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"The test can be only be taken by full teams. If Sakura hadn't agreed to come, you wouldn't have been qualified. I didn't tell any of you, because I didn't want you to come, because of any feelings you had for Sauske. I said what I had to get your heart into it Sakura," He explained. 

"What would've of happened if I didn't come?" Sakura asked. 

"I would've stopped June, Naruto, and Sauske right here. But I'm glad to see you all here..... And by your own violation. I'm proud," He said smiling his closed eye smile. 

We smiled back at him and walked inside the room. Once we entered, we saw..... A bunch of people. 

"Sauske! Where've you been cutie!? A high pitched, so Sauske-loving.

When I looked and saw who it was, my eye twitched.


	20. A Reunion With The Rookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the rookies see each other again after months of leaving the Academy to become genin.

"Boy, you have no idea how much! I was hoping to see you again!" Ino exclaimed her arms around Sasuke's neck in a hug. The Uchiha's eye twitched, obviously not liking this arrangement.

"Ino, you pig! Get off of Sauske!" Sakura barked, glaring at her.

"Mrs. forehead! They let some with your forehead here? Still got those big frown lines on your billboard brow, I see," Ino said. I just sighed at their behavior.

"Oh your here too June," Ino said.

"I'm not happy about having to see you again either," I said

Ugh, why don't you guys be quiet," A voice said.

I look up to see a guy whose head looked like a pineapple. It was Shikamaru Nara... That lazy guy who was always sleeping. He was followed by Choji Akimichi, a boy who all of his time eating. I would always challenge him to an eating contest, but I never win. My stomach just can't handle that much food.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Another voice said. I turned and saw Kiba and his dog Akamaru on his head. I was so excited to see him that I ran over and hugged him. My whole team was staring at me shocked. Kiba then hugged me back after laughing at my behavior.

"Hey June," Kiba said while still hugging me.

I that next to Kiba was a shy girl with purplish hair, and a boy with shade, and a jacket that covered his mouth. He looked cool! I recognized them from the academy. I believe that the girl's name was Hinata and the boy was Shino I think.

"How have you been Kiba?" I asked.

"Good and you," Kiba replied

"Why are you guys talking to each, like you super close?" Naruto asked.

"We spend hours together, the day I didn't go on any of those missions with you," I explained releasing Kiba from my hug.

"Funny... All of us rookies decided to apply this year. How far you think we'll get, eh?" Kiba said smirking.

"Trying to psych us with a cool act, Kiba?" Sauske said, smirking back at him. I sighed. Boys and their huge egos...

"Who's acting? The way we've trained, no one can beat us!" Kiba bragged, smirking.

"Don't be sure of that, Kiba, I beat your butt easily... Isn't that right, Akamaru?" I said, smirking at him rubbing Akamaru's ear gently as he barked in agreement.

"Feisty today, huh? I like it," He said, giving me a wolfy grin.

"You got that right," I said, smiling back.

"Oh, shut up, Kiba! You can't beat me!" Naruto announced.

"You know, you should take this seriously. this isn't a playground, I'm Kabuto. Look at the impression you've made."

I looked at the guy and saw he had silver hair in a ponytail. He was also wearing round glasses, for some reason, he seems familiar to me. I don't know why though never seen him before, but yet I feel like I have. It probably just my mind messing with me.

"Kabuto, right? Is this the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked.

No, actually... it's my seventh."

"Wow! So you must be an expert!" Sakura said. "Yeah! you can give us all the tip!" Now, he was getting praised until pineapple head-butted in.

"Some expert, he's never passed." Roasted big time. "Yeah... But you know what they say, the seventh time the charm!" He shrugged.

No one says that they say third time the charm. "But don't give up hope, I can help you kid! With my ninja info cards" He said.

He started to demonstrate how to use them. The card showed all the nations and how many from each village came to take place.

"Do you have any info about other ninjas, individually?" Sauske asked. "I might." He told them their names and he showed the profiles of Gaara and Lee.

Naruto looked like he needed a pep talk, but then he announced, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and none of you can beat me!" Oh great. Now our team is the main target. Naruto is a real idiot.

"Um... Pay no attention to my friend! He's a special-ed ninja, if you know what I mean.." Sakura muttered, strangling Naruto.

Then, out of nowhere, some guys from the Sound Village came and attacked Kabuto. He dodged, but... His glasses broke? And... he threw up? Really? How did that happen?

"A real pushover, aren't ya? You're weak, and you've been an applicant for four years... put this in your cards. All of the ninja from the Sound Village are making chunin this year," The Sound ninjas announced. One of them looked like he had fur on his back. The other one's hair defied gravity, and he had this twisted, devious smirk. The girl just looked mean.

"Would you all just shut up!?" Someone said. And in front of us, a whole bunch of upper-level Jonin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino, proctor of the first exam. The first thing you should know, Sound ninja, is that there will be no fighting whatsoever now that I'm here unless you're granted permission. And even with that permission, there's to be no endangering of any other candidate's life. Anyone who breaks that rule is disqualified, permanently. Got it?" Ibiki said.

"Turn in your applications, grab one of these seating cards... The first exam begins now. Report to the seat indicated as soon as you're given a card... and when everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test," Ibiki instructed, holding up cards with numbers on them and a bunch of paper.

The first part of the exam... Is a written test. I easily pass a written exam, but Naruto will never be able to pass. Our team is definitely screwed unless he somehow passes the written exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter 
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💖
> 
> Q: What rookie is your least favorite?


End file.
